


Тут обитают драконы

by theladywiththecamellias



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Auror Harry Potter, Blow Jobs, Draco Malfoy in Leather Pants, Dragons, Fetish Club, Harry Potter Thinks Draco Malfoy is Up to Something, Humor, Investigations, Knockturn Alley, Light BDSM, M/M, Mild D/s, Mild Kink, Sexual Tension, Suspect Draco Malfoy, Travel, Wales, pet dragons
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladywiththecamellias/pseuds/theladywiththecamellias
Summary: Гарри совершенно не горит желанием расследовать дело о незаконной торговле драконьей кожей, которое приводит его сначала в фетиш-клуб, а потом на далекий остров Уэльса. А Малфой, как всегда, что-то замышляет.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Тут обитают драконы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Here Be Dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291269) by [birdsofshore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsofshore/pseuds/birdsofshore). 



— Фетиш-клуб, серьезно?!

— Более чем. Это в Лютном переулке — знаешь, где «Луна и Грош» и «Пирожковая Разбойного Реджи».

— Ну уж нет, Кингсли, — возмутился Гарри. — Пошли Уорбертона. Или, не знаю, Рона.

— Не-не-не, приятель, я пас, — замотал головой Рон. Закинув ноги на журнальный столик, в одной руке он держал «Ведьмополитен», а в другой — сэндвич, соус с которого подтекал на его аврорскую мантию. — Это дело о взбесившихся метлах из меня все силы высосало! Ни минуты свободной.

Гарри и Кингсли обменялись скептическими взглядами.

— Что? — Рон откусил от сэндвича. — Я на обеде!

Гарри вздохнул.

— Правда, Кингсли, пусть этим займется кто-то другой. Я… у меня аллергия на латекс!

— Не беспокойся, в твоем деле фигурирует всего лишь драконья кожа. За последние два года мы не выдали ни одной лицензии на импорт, но ее все носят, особенно молодежь.

Нахмурившись, Гарри припомнил, когда он в последний раз куда-то ходил. Кажется, в кабачке «Летучая мышь&Муховертка» драконьей кожи ни на ком не было…

Рон сунул ему под нос «Ведьмополитен»:

— Ты просто не там бываешь. Вот, посмотри.

С аляповатого постера им замахал модный бой-бэндс «Инсендио» — все с ирокезами и пухлыми губками. На четырех из пяти музыкантов красовались облегающие кожаные брюки. М-м-м. По правде говоря, выглядели они очень недурно. Кажется, Гарри начинал понимать, почему драконья кожа вошла в моду. Что касается пятого музыканта, лоскутки, что обтягивали его ноги, брюками нельзя было назвать даже с натяжкой. А если учесть, как яростно он потрясал бедрами, и они могли свалиться в любую секунду…

— Гарри, — деликатно кашлянул Кингсли.

— Хм, — с некоторым усилием Гарри оторвался от журнала. — Просто решил удостовериться, не подделка ли это. Ну что, масштаб катастрофы я понял — все в драконьей коже с головы до ног. Только причем здесь я? Лучше отправьте меня в Кент, там вроде объявился Пожиратель.

— Гарри, — терпение министра было воистину безгранично. Этот его понимающий взгляд бесил Гарри больше всего. — В прошлый раз, когда тебя отправили на рейд…

— Да помню я! — перебил Гарри.

— Мы все помним, приятель, — закинув ногу на ногу, Рон перелистнул страницу. — И долго еще не забудем.

— Они сами напросились, — упрямо возразил Гарри.

— Ты сравнял тот дом с землей! А двое подозреваемых до сих пор валяются в Мунго.

— Знаю. Но я ведь не хотел, просто…

Кингсли вздернул бровь, и Гарри благоразумно замолчал.

— Вернемся к тому клубу. Птички нашептали, что его постоянные клиенты могут рассказать кое-что интересное.

— Кто бы сомневался, — буркнул Гарри.

— Может, Гарри пойдет туда под прикрытием? — предложил Рон, дожевывая сэндвич.

— Ага, размечтался, — быстро сказал Гарри, заметив, что Кингсли задумался. — Никаких портупей и прочей хрени, я серьезно!

— Думаю, аврорской мантии будет достаточно, — вздохнул министр. — Владельцы клуба разрешили нам разведать обстановку, так что пойдешь сегодня, часов в десять. Раньше там делать нечего.

— Это приказ? Вообще-то у меня были планы на вечер, и…

Кингсли ничего не ответил, но его яростно раздувающиеся ноздри были красноречивее любых слов.

— Ладно-ладно, — сдался Гарри. — Да поможет мне Мерлин.

— Рад, что ты согласился. И, Гарри, прошу: веди себя профессионально.

— Когда я этого не делал? — возмущенно спросил Гарри.

На этот Кингсли обменялся скептическими взглядами с Роном.

***

— Классные наручники, приятель, — поприветствовали Гарри, едва он переступил порог клуба.

— Я представитель власти! Аврор. А наручники положены нам по уставу.

— Значит, они настоящие? О-о, так еще круче! — парень на входе, несмотря на ярко подведенные глаза, выглядел едва ли выпускником Хогвартса.

Гарри сжал челюсти. Профессионально, он должен вести себя профессионально.

— Я здесь не для этого. Просто расследую дело о драконьей коже.

— О, вот что тебя заводит? Хотя я мог бы догадаться по ботинкам.

— Я аврор, сказал же! А ботинки — это униформа.

— Как скажешь, дорогой, только не горячись. Семь галлеонов за вход, а если хочешь спуститься в подземелья, то двенадцать.

— Подземелья? А что в… Хотя меня это не интересует. Я не ваш клиент, ясно? Меня послало министерство.

Гарри вытащил из кармана свое удостоверение, и парень недоверчиво на него взглянул.

— Ну… ладно, — он махнул палочкой, и цепь, преграждавшая вход, упала на пол. — Наслаждайся вечером, котик! — подмигнул он напоследок, на что Гарри смерил его уничижительным взглядом.

Внутри царил полумрак, ароматические свечи бросали причудливые отблески на стены и мебель — все в фиолетовых тонах. Волшебники, сидящие за барной стойкой или покачивающиеся на танцполе, на первый взгляд выглядели вполне обычно, однако, когда глаза привыкли к скудному освещению, обнаружились некоторые странности.

Стоящий на коленях волшебник («Уронил что-то, вот бедолага», — посочувствовал ему Гарри) повернулся, и Гарри увидел, что на нем надеты ошейник и поводок, причем кончик от последнего держала в наманикюренных пальчиках ведьма, весело болтающая с друзьями.

Две волшебницы, извивающиеся в танце, выглядели поприличнее — скромные халаты колдомедичек. Правда, Гарри удивили туфли на высоченной платформе и чулки — в Мунго такого никогда не носили. На наряды остальных посетителей тоже стоило посмотреть. В темноте кружились волшебники, украшенные блестками, ведьмочки в униформе, перья, кружева, сережки, цепи, маски… Неподалеку от Гарри мелькнула весьма аппетитная задница, обтянутая кожаными штанами. Он присмотрелся повнимательнее: на танцполе зажигали трое волшебников, одетых в кожаные, с характерной чешуей жакеты: бирюзовый, изумрудный и алый.

Бинго.

Откашлявшись, Гарри решительно направился в их сторону.

Изумрудный Жакет оглядел его и присвистнул:

— Классные ботинки!

Гарри нахмурился:

— Аврор Поттер, Отдел Обеспечения Магического Правопорядка.

— О, ну конечно! Боюсь, мы были очень, очень плохими мальчиками.

Волшебники ухмыльнулись, и Гарри почувствовал, что краснеет.

— Что это на вас, драконья кожа? — сухо спросил он.

— Она самая, — согласился Алый Жакет и для лучшего обзора сунул руку Гарри под нос. — Хочешь потрогать?

Гарри отрицательно потряс головой, хотя вообще-то затянутые в мягкую кожу бицепсы выглядели очень неплохо.

— Откуда вы их взяли?

— Хочешь такой же? Тебе бы пошло, — подмигнул Зеленый.

— Купили у мистера Хайда, — наклонившись к Гарри, прошептал Бирюзовый. — У него на всех хватит.

Гарри благодарно ему кивнул.

— А где его найти?

— Как выйдешь из клуба, прямо и до конца Лютного. Но вход только по приглашению. Магазин зачарован под лавку старьевщика. Тебе нужен пароль.  
— Вы его знаете? — спросил Гарри. Дело оказалось чертовски легким. Если так пойдет и дальше, он будет дома до полуночи…

— Для каждого свой, — пожал плечами Бирюзовый. — Ты должен получить его лично.

— И как это сделать?

— Сначала расскажи, откуда у тебя такие перчатки, дорогой, — хихикнул Алый.

— Я аврор, — сжав челюсти, отчеканил Гарри. — Они положены нам по уставу.

— Эх, не ту я выбрал профессию, — Алый дружески пихнул Бирюзового в бок.

— Ну, так что, — пошел в атаку Гарри, — скажете вы или нет? Если будете мешать следствию, я имею право применить силу!

Он тут же осознал свою ошибку — волшебники как один присвистнули, а Алый похабно намекнул, что они не против.

— Мерлин, — Гарри до боли сжал кулаки, чтобы удержаться и не полезть за палочкой. — Давайте попробуем еще раз. Мне просто нужно кое-что узнать, а потом я оставлю вас наслаждаться вечером.

— А я думал, ты потусуешься с нами, — огорченно протянул Алый, а Бирюзовый прильнул к плечу Гарри.

— Мистер Хайд обычно бывает здесь по пятницам. Кажется, я даже его видел. Поговори с ним, если хочешь.

— Ладно, а как он выглядит?

— Ну, такой высокий, блондин…

— Определенно горячий, — встрял Зеленый.

— Это да, — улыбнулся Алый. — Весь в драконьей коже. В общем, его ни с кем не спутаешь.

— Ладно, — повторил Гарри.

— Кажется, полчаса назад он спустился в подземелья, — в разговор вмешался парень, одетый в квиддичную форму — самую короткую и облегающую, которую Гарри когда-либо видел.

— Спасибо!

— Обращайся, — усмехнулся Бирюзовый.

— Рады были помочь, — Алый игриво подмигнул.

— Как получишь свой жакет, возвращайся — угостим тебя коктейлем! — выкрикнул Изумрудный, но Гарри уже яростно проталкивался сквозь толпу.

— Классные ботинки, — восторженно прошептали ему вслед, и Гарри подавил желание огрызнуться.

За барной стойкой, куда он кое-как продрался, сидело двое волшебников — из одежды на каждом были лишь расшитые блестками шорты.

— Где тут подземелья? — рявкнул Гарри.

— По лестнице в дальнем углу.

— Хочешь, составлю тебе компанию, сладенький? — промурлыкала ведьма, вооруженная кнутом внушительных размеров.

— Я аврор на задании. Собираюсь допросить подозреваемого, — с достоинством осадил ее Гарри. Бармен любезно сообщил, что не возражает, чтобы и его допросили с пристрастием. Гарри ретировался так быстро, что его аврорская мантия развевалась, как на ветру.

Лестница почти не освещалась, и Гарри всерьез опасался свернуть себе шею. Спустившись, он обнаружил пару кожаных диванов, стоящих по углам, и несколько закрытых дверей. Рядом с каждой было большое окно, однако шторы почти везде были задернуты. Когда зрение Гарри немного адаптировалось к темноте, он увидел, что ближайшее окно не было занавешено. Через него виднелась небольшая комната, большую часть которой занимала кровать с балдахином. На ней сидела женщина в строгом брючном костюме и наблюдала за парнем, который медленно расстегивал рубашку. Когда показался его загорелый торс, Гарри целомудренно отвернулся. Да где же этот мистер Хайд? Неужели придется открывать все двери? Бог знает, какими непотребствами там занимаются.

Не зная, на что решиться, Гарри огляделся по сторонам, и тут приоткрылась другая дверь. Он увидел комнату, в которой на коленях, лицом к двери стоял взлохмаченный темноволосый парень. Глаза у него были завязаны лентой, грудь обнажена, руки заведены за спину — тоже, видимо, чем-то связаны. Мерлин, ему было от силы девятнадцать. Тело Гарри прошила дрожь. И тут он заметил, что сзади юноши кто-то был.

Уж не мистер ли это Хайд? «Его ни с кем не спутаешь», — сказали Гарри, а этот волшебник выглядел весьма примечательно. На лицо ему спадали белокурые пряди волос, а поджарое высокое тело было затянуто в черную кожу.

Дверь распахнулась сильнее, и Гарри услышал голоса.

— Думаю, я оставлю тебя здесь на некоторое время, — объявил мужчина.

— Нет, пожалуйста! Позвольте мне…- страстно взмолился парень.

— Ты вполне можешь подождать, — перебил его мужчина. Голос звучал настолько самоуверенно, будто его обладатель никогда и ни в чем не знал отказа.

— Не могу! Я правда не могу.

— Конечно, можешь. Я отойду всего на двадцать минут. И советую не спорить, иначе…  
Парень гортанно застонал, и Гарри решительно шагнул внутрь:

— Отдел Обеспечения Магического Правопорядка.

Блондин откинул с лица волосы и вопросительно вздернул бровь. Он выглядел одновременно раздраженным и заинтересованным. Кожаный комбинезон не скрывал ни крепких мускулов, ни выступающих ключиц и тазобедренных косточек, ни изгиба упругой задницы.

Это был Драко, мать его, Малфой.

— Поттер, — сказал он, прикусывая нижнюю губу. — Вот так встреча! Часто сюда захаживаешь?

— Отдел Обеспечения Магического Правопорядка, — тупо повторил Гарри. Увидев надменного и ничуть не смутившегося Малфоя, он позабыл обо всем, в том числе о цели своего визита, и безвольно опустил взгляд с подтянутого живота на выпуклость, туго обтянутую черной кожей.

Парень, не видевший его из-за ленты, снова застонал, и Гарри повернулся к нему, вспомнив о своем гражданском и служебном долге.

— Вы ранены? — участливо спросил он. — Может быть, нужна медицинская помощь?

— О, Мерлин. Это что, облава? — прошептал юноша.

— Нет-нет, — успокоил его Гарри. — Просто интересуюсь, все ли у вас в порядке.

— Мне хорошо. Пожалуйста, уйдите, — прерывающимся голосом попросил парень.

Малфой ухмыльнулся и небрежно потрепал его по голове:

— Милашка, правда?

— Какого хрена ты здесь делаешь, Малфой?

Губы Малфоя дрогнули в усмешке:

— Хочешь, чтобы я произнес это вслух?

— Не нужно, — буркнул Гарри. — Так вот что тебя заводит?

— Ну, не только, — Малфой пожал плечами. — Он рассказал, как ему нравится, а я всегда счастлив услужить. Если тебя интересует, то у нас все по взаимному согласию, а мальчик совершеннолетний.

— Не думай, что отделаешься так просто, — пригрозил Гарри. — Я буду за вами приглядывать.

— О, располагайся поудобнее. Я хотел выпить наверху, но после приглашаю тебя посмотреть.

— Я здесь по работе, — Гарри нахмурился. — Меня все это не интересует, — он махнул рукой на комбинезон Малфоя. Почему-то казалось важным объясниться. Если он и смотрел на Малфоя, то лишь потому, что одет тот был по-идиотски. Вот и все. К тому же, Гарри придется написать отчет. Кингсли — гм! — потребует изложить все в деталях.

Малфой склонил голову набок:

— Что именно тебя не интересует?

— Кожа, — сглотнул Гарри. — Чем вы там с ним, — кивок в сторону парня, — занимаетесь. В общем, всякие извращения.

— Часто слышу подобное, — медленно сказал Малфой. — Люди говорят «нет», но их тела…  
Он, не скрываясь, оглядел Гарри с ног до головы.  
— Их тела умоляют об обратном, — закончил Малфой. — Классные ботинки, кстати.  
Гарри стиснул зубы. Малфой в своем репертуаре — несет невесть что.

— Меня интересует только то, что на тебе одето, — заявил Гарри.

Блять. Малфой заинтересованно на него уставился.

— Не в этом смысле, — поправился Гарри. — Это же драконья кожа, так? Откуда она у тебя? Волшебники наверху сказали мне поискать некого Хайда — что-нибудь про него слышал?  
Малфой потупился:

— Ты с ним сейчас говоришь.

— Ты мистер Хайд?

— Он самый. И я все еще хочу выпить. Предлагаю продолжить нашу увлекательную дискуссию наверху, хорошо?

Малфой направился к двери, а Гарри обернулся на парня:

— Что, бросишь его вот так?

— А почему нет? — улыбнулся Малфой. — Он от этого тащится. Правда же?

Это было уж слишком. Одна мысль о том, что мальчик хочет остаться внизу, стоя на коленях и задыхаясь от желания, не зная, когда Малфой вернется и вернется ли вообще, привела Гарри в бешенство.

— Ты свободен, — сообщил он парню, однако тот не двинулся с места. — Я говорю, можешь идти, если хочешь. Я тебя развяжу.

— Не-ет, — застонал волшебник. — Не надо, я не хочу!

Малфой коротко рассмеялся и пошел к лестнице, выставляя напоказ задницу, туго обтянутую кожаными штанами. Помедлив секунду, Гарри последовал за ним.

***

— Значит, ты у нас мистер Хайд? — бросил Гарри Малфою, который невозмутимо устраивался на барном стуле.

— Так, творческий псевдоним.

— У тебя свой магазин? Здесь, в Лютном?

— Я бы назвал это мастерской. Заглядывай, как будет свободный вечерок. Там много интересного.

Малфой пригубил коктейль, и Гарри невольно проследил за тем, как дернулось его горло.

Внезапно Гарри тронули за плечо:

— Классные ботинки, — прохрипел волшебник лет тридцати, не меньше.

— Отвали, — бросил Гарри.

— Уверен, что не хочешь выпить? Тебе бы не помешало, — сказал Малфой.

— Нет. Но в твою «мастерскую» я загляну, будь уверен. Хочу увидеть лицензию на импорт кожи и патент на продажу.

— Мне не нужна лицензия на импорт, — с высокомерием истинного аристократа поморщился Малфой.

— Я так не думаю, Малфой, — снисходительно заявил Гарри, почувствовав, что взял верный след. — Незаконный ввоз драконьей кожи в страну — серьезное нарушение закона. Мне нужно оформить задержание в Департаменте. Будет лучше, если ты пойдешь со мной добровольно.

Малфой сделал еще один глоток и лукаво улыбнулся:

— Никуда я не пойду. У меня дело внизу, не забыл?

Гарри сжал кулаки. Никто в этом идиотском клубе не уважал ни закон, ни Гарри, который, между прочим, являлся его представителем!

— И все-таки тебе придется.

— Мне и здесь хорошо, уверяю тебя, Поттер. А лицензия мне не нужна хотя бы потому, что кожу я не импортирую.

— Откуда же ты ее тогда берешь? Все британские заповедники давно поделены между крупными поставщиками, а ты в их число явно не входишь.

— Вот жалость, — Малфой положил руку себе на колено. — Зато товар у меня — первый сорт. Согласись, эта патина просто нечто, — он огладил собственное бедро, обтянутое кожей, и удовлетворенно вздохнул: — М-м-м, такая мягкая, такая тонкая. Потрогай, не стесняйся.

Гарри и так без труда мог представить, каково его бедро на ощупь: твердое и теплое, обтянутое нежнейшей черной кожей, — и безуспешно попытался отвлечься мыслями о проклятиях, которые он нашлет на Кингсли. Знай Гарри, что его ждет в аврорате, пошел бы работать к Джорджу во «Всевозможные Волшебные Вредилки».

— Малфой, если до тебя все еще не дошло, — я не шучу. Говори, откуда ты взял кожу?

— У дракона. Зовут Мирандой, прелестная девочка.

— Ты разводишь драконов, чтобы освежевать их и продать кожу? — Гарри сурово нахмурился, услышав столь явное признание его правонарушений. — Да еще и даешь им имена?

Малфой засмеялся:

— Мерлин, видел бы ты себя со стороны. Будто еще немного, и ты вцепишься мне в глотку. А кожу я получаю весьма гуманным способом. Миранда мой друг и рада поделиться. А мне идет, правда?

Это было абсолютно неважно.

— Не понимаю, что ты несешь, Малфой.

— Сам подумай, зачем мне убивать драконов, если я могу получить кожу, не причиняя им вреда?

— Что за хрень.

— Ты мне не веришь? — Малфой прищурился.

— Нет, и не собираюсь.

— Ты что завтра делаешь?

— Получаю ордер на обыск твоей мастерской и на конфискацию незаконно полученной кожи.

— У тебя нет доказательств.

— Возможно. Но они будут завтра.

— Да забей, Поттер. Лучше поехали со мной в Уэльс.

— Прости, что?

Пожалуй, это было самое идиотское предложение за сегодняшний вечер — а Гарри было, из чего выбирать!

— Сам все увидишь. Бывал когда-нибудь на Драконьем Острове?

— Нет.

Хотя Гарри о нем слышал — тот же Чарли почтительно отзывался об этом месте. Вряд ли Малфою удалось бы безнаказанно похищать оттуда драконов.

— Я проведу тебе экскурсию, — глаза Малфоя зажглись интересом, и Гарри, захваченный этим зрелищем, чуть было не согласился. Однако бессчетные выволочки, которые устраивал ему Кингсли за неоправданный риск на заданиях, не прошли даром:

— Не думай, что я тебе доверяю, Малфой.

— А чего тебе бояться? Думаешь, затащу на остров и придушу без свидетелей?

— Иди в жопу, — против воли Гарри покраснел.

— А в чем тогда дело?

Гарри замялся. Предложение Малфоя привлекало и отталкивало одновременно. Внутренний голос шептал, что Гарри просто не против побыть с Малфоем наедине, но…

Перед глазами промелькнуло что-то черное. Гарри схватился за палочку, но Малфой лишь усмехнулся и подставил созданию плечо. Оно яростно пищало и хлопало крыльями, но вскоре успокоилось, и Гарри увидел небольшое, размером с котенка существо с кожаными крыльями и переливчатыми глазами молочного цвета.

— Где тебя носило? — поприветствовал существо Малфой. — Охотилась или снова уснула в камине?

— Это еще кто? — напряженно, не отпуская палочку, спросил Гарри.

— О, это Этелинда, для своих — просто Этель. Дракон, как ты можешь догадаться. Карликовый перуанский. Ей около двух лет. Этель, познакомься с Гарри Поттером. Он ужасный грубиян, так что не обращай на него внимания.

— Твое домашнее животное? Вообще-то это запрещено законом!

— Правда, что ли? — Малфой потерся щекой о спинку Этель, отчего она удовлетворенно загудела. — Очень, очень печально. Из нее получился бы превосходный питомец!

— Говорю тебе, это против правил.

— Не могу с тобой согласиться, Поттер. Нет такого нормативного акта, в котором запрещалось бы держать драконов у себя дома. Разве могло министерство предвидеть, что кому-то придет это в голову?

Этелинда самодовольно рыкнула, а Малфой вытащил из кармана и протянул ей ломтик вяленого мяса. Раскрыв пасть и показав маленькие острые клыки (Гарри поежился), она аккуратно взяла угощение.

«Долбаный выпендрежник, — подумал Гарри, — разгуливает в кожаном комбинезоне и кормит драконов с руки, будто это карликовые пушистики!».

— Я вынужден доложить об этом в Отдел Регулирования Магических Популяций.

— Может быть, — задумчиво кивнул Малфой. — Только завтра мы пойдем смотреть на Миранду, и тебе будет некогда.

Ох, блин. Все-таки без поездки и правда было не обойтись — каким бы засранцем он ни был, Малфой определенно мог помочь в расследовании.

— Ну хорошо, — сдался Гарри.

— Одевайся потеплее — там бывает ветрено. Встречаемся в мастерской, твой пароль — «виверна». Но не раньше полудня. У меня большие планы на эту ночь.

Малфой хитро улыбнулся, и Гарри залился краской, вспомнив, что его ждут внизу. Он успел пожалеть, что согласился, однако обратного пути не было. Завтра он скажет Кингсли, что напал на след подпольных торговцев, а о Драко Малфое, щеголяющем в коже, пожалуй, умолчит.

— Что ж, Поттер, — Драко допил коктейль и соскользнул с барного стула, — приятно было повидаться.

Гарри снова подумал про мальчика и про то, что Малфой с ним сделает, когда спустится. В горле тут же пересохло — зря он не согласился выпить.

— Веди себя прилично, — строго сказал он Драко. — Если у него будут неприятности, я от этого клуба камня на камне не оставлю.

— Заходи сюда после работы, — предложил Малфой. — Может, и на твою долю хватит немного… неприятностей.

Гарри перевел взгляд на Этель, та проницательно посмотрела в ответ. К вискам прилила кровь, и Гарри решил, что на сегодня хватит.

На выходе его тронули за плечо:

— Эй, приятель, — начал вкрадчивый голос.

— Знаю-знаю: классные ботинки, — проворчал Гарри, выходя на улицу. За спиной развевалась аврорская мантия.

***

Вернувшись домой, Гарри все еще был на взводе. Люди как сговорились выводить его из себя. Кингсли, отправивший Гарри в идиотский ночной клуб. Навязчивые посетители. Малфой, нарушивший Мерлин знает сколько законов, раздражающий Гарри одним своим видом. Малфой в проклятом комбинезоне, притягивающем взгляды. Малфой, словно не понимающий, что все пялятся на его тело, затянутое в черную кожу, на изгиб выставленной напоказ задницы, на полувозбужденный член, туго обтянутый комбинезоном. У Гарри просто не получалось отвести взгляд — Малфой выглядел вопиюще непристойно и не заботился это скрыть.

Гарри залез в душ, надеясь вместе с потом смыть раздражение и усталость, накопившиеся за день. Включив воду погорячее, он намылил руки и принялся растирать пену по телу. И почему его не отправили в Кент? Тогда не пришлось бы думать о Малфое, вспоминать, как снисходительно он потрепал того парня по волосам. Неплохо было бы с кем-нибудь подраться — выбить из себя все сомнения и недовольства. Не то чтобы Гарри хотел причинить кому-то боль, просто… профессия аврора и предполагает драки, разве нет? Гарри представил, что они с Малфоем стоят друг напротив друга — палочки наготове, тела напряжены от предвкушения.

Гарри яростно растирал усталые мускулы, впиваясь в кожу почти до боли. Рука сама собой спустилась к затвердевшему члену — Гарри и сам не заметил, как провел по стволу рукой. О-ох, вот так. Вот, что ему было нужно. Одной рукой Гарри оперся о стену душевой кабины, а другую сжал в кулак и медленно в нее толкнулся, находя свой ритм и до предела оттягивая крайнюю плоть. Ох блять, он мог бы кончить почти сразу — удовольствие накатывало жаркими волнами, будто Гарри сто лет не получал разрядку.

Вспомнилась наглая ухмылка Малфоя, и Гарри ускорился, яростно заработав рукой. Ноги слегка подкашивались. Высокомерный ублюдок. Думает, что ему все позволено, что он может расхажить с таким видом, будто ему принадлежит весь мир, носить свой блядский комбинезон и эти чертовы ботинки — тоже кожаные, ну кто бы сомневался…

Оглушивший Гарри оргазм был внезапным и мощным — да-а, Мерлин, так хорошо. Гарри выгнул спину, и струя спермы запачкала стену. Гарри глубоко выдохнул — ему стало легче, намного легче.

***

С утра Гарри заполнял бумаги по делу, над которым работал до вчерашнего поручения Кингсли, подготавливая его к отправке в Визенгамот. Двое волшебников обвинялись в краже канцелярии из резервов министерства. Расследование было неимоверно скучным, и Гарри рад был сбыть его с рук. Он с грустью подумал, что в Кенте сейчас наверняка разворачивается целый боевик с погонями, засадами и драками. Палочка в набедренной кобуре угнетала своей невостребованностью.

К полудню он то и дело поглядывал на часы. Решив перекусить перед дорогой, он отправил в столовую Патронуса и вскоре получил тарелку дымящегося томатного супа, укрепившего его решимость до конца разобраться в аферах Малфоя.

Рон, как обычно, откусывая от сэндвича, изучал свежий выпуск «Ведьмополитена».

— Нет, ты видел? — он негодующе ткнул в разворот, на котором была напечатана колдография весьма откровенной вечеринки.

Малфоя Гарри заметил моментально. Он изгибался в танце, обнимая за плечи какого-то мужчину, не отрывая него глаз. На Малфое снова была драконья кожа, на этот раз темно-синего цвета. Колдография запечатлела, как пластично он двигал бедрами, так что Гарри не сразу смог от нее оторваться.

— М-да, похоже, это Малфой. В каком-то клубе, — произнес он делано незаинтересованным тоном.

— Он постоянно там тусуется, — Рон перелистнул журнал.

— Правда? Не особо читаю светскую хронику.

— Я что ли читаю? — фыркнул Рон. — Пишут всякую ерунду. Ума не приложу, зачем Гермиона покупает этот «Ведьмополитен».

Гарри вернулся к своему столу и надел мантию.

— Мне пора в Лютный, — обычно он говорил Рону, с какими подозреваемыми собирается работать, но сейчас почему-то не смог произнести имя Малфоя. От предвкушения (продуктивного рабочего дня, конечно же) сердце забилось быстрее. — Помнишь, незаконный импорт драконьей кожи.

— А то, — Рон откинулся на спинку дивана, устраиваясь поудобнее. — Дави ублюдков, так им и надо. Но без глупостей.

Интересно, что Рон имеет в виду? Не пялиться на задницу Малфоя вместо работы? Гарри сморгнул, отгоняя вставшую перед глазами картинку.

— Ладно. А ты смотри, не заработайся ненароком.

Рон поднял на него оскорбленный взгляд:

— Обеденный перерыв, приятель, слышал про такое? А так я с ног сбиваюсь.

***

Гарри аппарировал на ступеньки Гринготтса — появляться сразу в Лютном было, по меньшей мере, неосмотрительно. Косой переулок привычно гудел, и, прежде чем свернуть в переулок, Гарри остановился на минутку, чтобы вдохнуть травяной аромат аптеки «У Слизня и Джиггера» и запах свежей выпечки из ларька Глэдис.

…и незамедлительно споткнуться о выбоину в мостовой. Вот дерьмо, в Лютном даже с булыжниками надо быть настороже! Гарри нахмурился и одернул мантию. Переулок, хоть и пустынный в дневное время, наводил мысль о запретных удовольствиях: из приоткрытого окна доносились сладковатые пары наркотических зелий. Надо будет сообщить Кингсли…

Среди прочих развалин располагался покосившийся букинистический магазинчик. А рядом обнаружилась не менее заброшенная антикварная лавка — витрина покрыта пылью, а единственное окно забито досками. Из чистого любопытства Гарри дернул дверную ручку, но она, конечно, не поддалась. Тогда он произнес «Виверна» — вместо убогого магазинчика появился дом, покрытый белой штукатуркой, с изящной черной дверью. На ней висела табличка «м-р Хайд» и эмблема — изогнутый драконий хвост.

На этот раз дверь сама приглашающе распахнулась. Держа палочку наготове, Гарри вошел, настороженно оглядел безлюдную прихожую и поднялся по лестнице.

Из холла на втором этаже вело несколько дверей, и Гарри остановился, не зная, куда идти. Внезапно левая дверь распахнулось, из комнаты раздалось хлопанье крыльев, и Гарри еле успел пригнуться — прямо над его головой пролетел миниатюрный дракон.

— Мать твою! — Гарри и забыл про домашнюю зверушку Малфоя. Облетев холл по кругу, она снова подлетела ближе, заехав Гарри крылом по голове и оцарапав ему плечо. — Эй, поаккуратнее! — возмутился он, на что Этелинда скривилась и спланировала на стоящий неподалеку комод.

— Этель! Ты мне всех покупателей распугаешь! — раздалось справа. Гарри шагнул в светлую просторную комнату, залитую солнечным светом. На длинном столе лежали обрезы тонко выделанной кожи, а с потолочного крюка свисали куски побольше.

Этель последовала за Гарри, снова задев его плечо, и недовольно рыкнула, когда тот попытался ее отогнать.

В глубине комнаты приоткрылась еще одна дверь — на пороге босиком стоял Малфой, вытирающий влажные волосы полотенцем. Гарри нахмурился, увидев, что на нем снова драконья кожа, — на этот раз брюки в сочетании с белой футболкой.

— Прошу прощения, — сказал Малфой. — Обычно она… А, это ты, Поттер. Что ты сделал с моим драконом?

— Я? — возмутился Гарри. — Это она на меня напала!

Малфой подошел к Этелинде и погладил ее по спине:

— Правда, Этель? Ты приставала к Гарри Поттеру? — он тихо засмеялся. — Защищала меня от большого страшного аврора, да? Хорошая девочка!

Он сунул ей ломтик вяленого мяса и продолжил вытирать волосы. Повеселевшая Этель взмахнула крыльями и перелетела на кресло.

Гарри нахмурился, но промолчал. Вытащив перо и блокнот, он принялся набрасывать черновик отчета. Малфой ведет подпольную торговлю в Лютном переулке (штаб-кв., зачаров.). В доме находится кожа — очевидно, драконья.

Гарри снова взглянул на Малфоя. Он был только что из душа, светлые пряди потемнели от влаги. Малфой вытирал их полотенцем, но несколько капель все равно скользнули по шее и намочили футболку. Блять. В вырезе виднелись острые ключицы, а сама футболка только подчеркивала худое жилистое тело. Даже пахло от Малфоя приятно — гелем для душа и немного одеколоном.

Гори все Адским пламенем. Глупо отрицать, что подозреваемый был — ну… весьма привлекателен. Член Гарри одобрительно дернулся, но сам Гарри стоически нахмурился и снова взялся за перо. Нелегально держит домашнего питомца (дракона).

Заслышав хлопот крыльев, Гарри быстро шагнул в сторону, чтобы предотвратить новое нападение.

— Убери свою зверушку, Малфой! — рявкнул он, но тот лишь усмехнулся.

— По-моему, ты ей нравишься.

— Она мне чуть глаз не выколола!

— Бедняжка всего лишь пыталась сесть тебе на плечо, — вздохнул Малфой и протянул руку так, как если бы подзывал сову. Покружив под потолком, Этель опустилась ему на предплечье.

— Ах ты, маленькая потаскушка, — ласково укорил ее Малфой. — Не можешь устоять перед аврорской мантией?

Этель фыркнула, из ее ноздрей вырвалась пара искр.

— Мерлин, да она тут все подожжет!

Малфой скривился.

— Случается всякое, — он кивнул на выжженный кусок обоев и слегка обуглившееся кресло, — но вообще-то, если к ней не приставать, Этель просто паинька.

— А, ну тогда все в порядке, — саркастически заметил Гарри, но Малфой пропустил его слова мимо ушей.

— Так что если она снова подлетит, Поттер, не ори, а дай ей устроиться поудобнее. Это та же сова, просто когти поострее.

Тут Этель цапнула Малфоя за ухо, и тот закатил глаза.

— Ну, хватит, — шикнул он на нее и протянул еще один кусочек мяса. Гарри невольно отметил, что у Малфоя лишь со второй попытки проскользнуть в карман облегающих брюк. Этель довольно проглотила угощение и улетела на шкаф.

— Между прочим, я не в зоопарк пришел, — сурово заявил Гарри. — Ты обещал показать, откуда берешь кожу.

— О, да пожалуйста! Сейчас аппарируем в резервацию. Одну минуту… — Малфой огляделся. — Куда я сунул кофейник?

Гарри тоже посмотрел по сторонам и указал на небольшой столик.

— Как я мог забыть, — Малфой отшвырнул в сторону полотенце и налил себе полную кружку. — М-м-м, так-то лучше. Веселая была ночка — ну, ты помнишь.

Гарри почувствовал, что краснеет. Он не знал и знать не хотел, как Малфой провел ночь. Как тот парень из подземелий вслушивался в тишину, мечтая услышать его шаги. Со стороны Драко жестоко было завязать ему глаза. Гарри представил, как Малфой возвышался над парнем, худой, надменный до невозможности, не отрывающий от него взгляда… Гарри нахмурился. Этого еще не хватало! Он все-таки на работе.

— Ну, ты готов?

— Почти, — Малфой наклонился взять высокие сапоги, стоящие у двери. Драконья кожа — ну разумеется. Гарри, не в силах отвернуться, наблюдал, как Малфой натягивал тугой сапог, наклоняясь и изгибаясь. Задача была не из легких — он тесно прилегал к коже, доходя едва ли не до колена. Малфой хмурился, напрягая мышцы рук. Справившись, он перешел к серебристым застежкам, и вдруг неожиданно поднял на Гарри взгляд. Тот попытался было отвернуться, но не успел. Малфой удивленно усмехнулся:

— Неплохие сапоги, смею заметить. Нелегко натянуть, но они того стоят.

Гарри постарался сохранить непроницаемое выражение лица. Кого вообще волновало, что там у Малфоя за обувь?

Взгляд Малфоя скользнул от лица Гарри вниз, к тяжелым авроратским берцам.

— Но твои тоже ничего, — он снова усмехнулся. — Очень даже.

Гарри откашлялся и перевел взгляд на блокнот. Однако ничего путного в голову не шло. Подозреваемый в кожаных штанах выглядит просто превосходно, а также выказывает горячее одобрение авроратскому обмундированию. Вряд ли Кингсли это одобрит.

Тем временем Малфой натянул второй сапог и поднялся на ноги. Этелинда попыталась усесться ему на плечо, но тот увернулся, и она шлепнулась на стол.

— Знаю, ты хотела прогуляться, но это не лучшее место, — объяснил Малфой. Переливчатые глаза Этелинды замерцали, как стеклышки в калейдоскопе, а сама она зарычала. — Там может быть опасно, — строго сказал Малфой и распахнул окно: — Можешь полетать над Косым переулком. Только держись подальше от того зоомагазина, помнишь? Его владелец явно положил на тебя глаз.

Чешуйчатые ноздри Этелинды угрожающе раздулись, но пламени, к счастью, не последовало. Она взмахнула крыльями и вылетела в окно, оставив после себя легкий запах серы.

Тем временем Малфой повернулся к столу, заваленному кожей. Гарри увидел, как в воздухе парят нитка с иголкой, проворно сшивая лоскуты и обрезы.

— Неплохо, — похвалил Малфой. — Но лучше дождитесь, пока я вернусь. Хочу проследить за всем лично. Фините, — иголка послушно замерла, ожидая дальнейших указаний.

Малфой снял с настенного крючка и надел кожаную куртку, а Гарри, вспомнив его вчерашнее предупреждение, застегнул мантию на все пуговицы и натянул перчатки. Драко протянул ему затянутую в кожу руку, и Гарри вздрогнул — исключительно из-за мысли о предстоящей аппарации.

***

Было ужас как холодно, и мощный порыв ветра едва не сбил Гарри с ног — пошатнувшись, он все же устоял на куче неровных камней. Чертов Малфой аппарировал их прямо на край обрыва, и Гарри инстинктивно отшатнулся. Вниз, где море билось об отвесные скалы, он старался не смотреть.

— Мерлиновы яйца, Малфой!

Малфой, и сам проворно отпрыгнувший подальше от пропасти, выдавил из себя смешок:

— Подумал, с этого ракурса открывается превосходный вид. Раз уж ты никогда здесь не бывал.

Брови Гарри сошлись на переносице:

— Мы же договаривались — без глупостей.

Малфой пригладил развевающиеся на ветру волосы:

— Ну ладно-ладно, может, я слегка и промахнулся с аппарацией. Все равно, на это стоит посмотреть, — он махнул рукой в сторону моря.

Убедившись, что камни под ним не шатаются, Гарри поднял голову. Ему открылся пейзаж, исполненный мрачной, суровой красоты. Линия горизонта терялась вдалеке, ясное небо незаметно перетекало в зеленоватое, с серым отливом море, а прибрежные скалы, исхлестанные волнами, были покрыты хлопьями морской пены. Ветер трепал мантию Гарри, будто хотел ее сорвать. Гарри был так захвачен зрелищем, что вздрогнул, когда Малфой незаметно подошел ближе и проговорил ему прямо в ухо:

— В такую погоду драконы держатся от воды подальше. Летают только самые отчаянные — может, мы их увидим.

— Тогда пошли, — кивнул Гарри.

Малфой повернулся и стал аккуратно пробираться сквозь гигантские валуны. Потом их сменили колючие кустарники, а через пару сотен ярдов они увидели, как из-за горного хребта показался золотой с зеленью дракон.

— Палочки, — скомандовал Малфой. Они напряженно застыли, наблюдая, как дракон — из его ноздрей валил густой дым — кружил в воздухе, очевидно, раздумывая, стоит ли с ними возиться.

— Его я не знаю, — тихо сказал Малфой. — Вообще-то валлийские зеленые без повода не нападают. И к людям они привыкли. Но на всякий случай не убирай палочку — дракон молодой, может взбрыкнуть.

Дракон описал в воздухе еще один круг, затем опустился на выступ и недружелюбно на них уставился.

Малфой медленно выдохнул:

— Вряд ли он нападет, если не будем подходить близко. А он красавчик, скажи? Такую светлую кожу нечасто встретишь… Наверно, из выводка Френе. Она тоже валлийская зеленая, похожа на этого, но без зелени. Хотел бы я свести его с новозеландским опалоглазым и посмотреть…

— Разведение драконов запрещено законом, — отчеканил Гарри, не отрывая от дракона напряженного взгляда.

Он только рассмеялся:

— Мне это прекрасно известно, Поттер. Только вот незадача — драконы трахаются без разрешения. Совсем как волшебники, — Гарри быстро глянул на Малфоя. В его глазах зажегся опасный огонек — или Гарри почудилось? — Когда дракон выберет себе партнера, то не успокоится, пока не получит своего.

— Могу себе представить, — нахмурился Гарри. — Нужно быть психом, чтобы встать у него на пути.

— С тебя бы сталось, Поттер.

Они продолжили путь, однако в воздухе витало напряжение — Гарри в любой момент ожидал, что дракон все-таки нападет, Малфой тоже весь подобрался. Подъем становился все круче и круче, а дорога — каменистей и ухабистее, однако Малфой в своих сапогах до колен, кажется, не испытывал никаких трудностей. Гарри — тренировки в аврорате не прошли даром — не отставал. Вдруг Малфой негромко произнес:

— Брачные танцы, подарки, драка с соперником — ради секса они на все готовы.

Гарри чуть не поскользнулся на шатком камне, и Малфой подхватил его под локоть. Остро ощутив на себе взгляд серебристых глаз, Гарри шагнул на валун поустойчивее, но руку Малфоя не сбросил.

— Прости, что? — прохрипел он, наконец обретя дар речи.

— Секс, Поттер, — Малфой вежливо ему улыбнулся. — Размножение драконов. Спаривание. А ты о чем подумал?

Гарри покраснел и отдернул руку:

— Может, хватит придуриваться? Не понимаю, зачем вообще эта экскурсия. Все равно ты убиваешь драконов –по доброй воле никто не пустит свою кожу на пижонские ботинки!

Малфой снисходительно улыбнулся, и Гарри чуть его не ударил.

— Сам все увидишь, — только и сказал он.

Малфой продолжил подниматься на вершину холма, и Гарри, чертыхаясь, последовал за ним. Однако, поднявшись, он тут же замолчал — от вида, открывавшегося с возвышенности, перехватывало дух. В бескрайней долине, раскинувшейся внизу, отчетливо виднелись темные точки, которые при ближайшем рассмотрении оказались драконами. Некоторые из них прохаживались, помахивая хвостами, другие, причудливо изогнувшись, дремали. В основном это были валлийские зеленые, как тот, с которым Флер сражалась на турнире, но Гарри заметил и других: коренастого черного дракона, пару золотых с зеленью — похожего они сегодня уже встречали. Вдруг двое валлийских зеленых, яростно хлопая крыльями, взмыли в воздух.

Малфой, захваченный зрелищем не меньше Гарри, наблюдал, как дракон — чешуя у него ослепительно сияла на солнце — выпустил струю пламени.

— Можно подойти ближе? — спросил Гарри.

— Вполне. Только осторожно, здесь защитный купол.

Гарри произнес проявляющее заклинание и почувствовал, что перед ним и правда невидимые магические ворота.

— Это чтобы драконы не сбежали или чтобы к ним никто не вошел?

— И то, и то. Хотя драконы то и дело находят трещины в куполе и вырываются наружу. Как наш друг, прилетевший из-за горы. А вот от посторонних барьер вполне эффективен. Кто только не пытался сюда пройти: магглы, охотники за яйцами драконов, шипами…

— Торговцы незаконно добытой драконьей кожей, — мрачно подсказал Гарри.

— Пресвятой Салазар, угомонишься ты или нет! — закатил глаза Малфой. — У меня все по правилам. Вот, смотри, это коттедж смотрителя, — он показал на небольшое каменное строение, почти неразличимое на фоне окружающих его валунов. — И советую заткнуть уши.

— Это еще зачем? — подозрительно спросил Гарри. Вместо ответа Малфой вытащил из кармана серебряный свисток и приложил его к губам. Звук получился не очень уж громкий, но такой пронзительный, что у Гарри чуть не лопнули барабанные перепонки. Он торопливо прикрыл уши руками. Драконы в долине беспокойно заозирались, но Малфой уже убрал свисток обратно.

Драконы постепенно успокоились, а из приоткрывшейся двери коттеджа выглянул человек. Он осмотрелся по сторонам, не сразу заметив их на холме, а затем приглашающе махнул рукой. Портал замерцал, пропуская посетителей.

— Пошли, — сказал Малфой, спускаясь по склону. — Не показывай им агрессию, — наставлял он Гарри по дороге. — Никаких заклинаний. Никаких резких движений. Просто расслабься.  
Но это было последнее, что Гарри сделал бы в подобной ситуации: как-никак он спускался в логово диких животных. Было интересно, но, по правде говоря, и страшновато.

Малфой посмотрел на него через плечо:

— По крайней мере, притворись, что расслаблен. Справишься, Поттер?

— Если ты справишься, я-то уж точно смогу, — буркнул Гарри. Это прозвучало по-ребячески, словно от третьекурсника, но Малфой лишь ухмыльнулся.

Они спустились по крутому склону, держась на почтительном расстоянии от драконов, однако им пришлось обогнуть пожилого валлийского зеленого, задремавшего на дороге. Гарри прошел без особых происшествий, однако при виде Малфоя дракон взбрыкнул, выпуская в воздух облачко дыма. Гарри потянулся за палочкой, но Малфой застыл, вытянув руки по швам, и посмотрел оскалившемуся дракону прямо в глаза.

— Полегче, приятель, — сказал он ему, и Гарри вдруг вспомнил, как тринадцатилетний Драко надерзил Клювокрылу. Гарри крепче сжал палочку и освежил в памяти все известные ему атакующие заклинания. Хотя вряд ли поможет — отгонишь одного, только разозлишь остальных, а их было не меньше дюжины…

— Тише, — продолжил Малфой. — Тише, успокойся. Ты же меня знаешь, правда, Тассилт? — мягко, почти нежно прошептал он. — Как поживаешь, старичок? — дракон снова фыркнул, но улегся обратно на землю и опустил голову на передние лапы. — Пошли, только медленно, — не разжимая губ, скомандовал Малфой.

— Драко! — приблизившись к коттеджу, они увидели, что на пороге стоит бодрый старичок с пышной седой бородой и длинными лихо закрученными усами.

— Гвен, — приветственно произнес Малфой, вздрогнув, когда волшебник с энтузиазмом хлопнул его по плечу. — Знакомьтесь, это Гарри Поттер.

— Неужели? — тот энергично пожал Гарри руку. — Какой приятный сюрприз! Может, зайдете? У меня есть печенье.

— Спасибо, Гвен, мы не голодны.

— Ну, в другой раз. Я всегда рад гостям, уж Драко знает. Присядьте на минутку, отдышитесь. Воздух здесь чудный!

Они расселись по большим гладким валунам, расставленным у порога.

— Что это с Тассилтом? Обычно он поспокойнее, — спросил Драко.

— Становится слеповат — что поделать, возраст. Тассилт — один из старейших обитателей острова. Я по сравнению с ним — младенец, — обстоятельно разъяснил он Гарри. — Вчера не заметил меня и зажал у ворот. Пока я не закричал, он и не понял, что рядом кто-то есть. Надеюсь, он на вас не напал?

Малфой покачал головой:

— Нет. В любом случае мы сами виноваты — подошли слишком близко, пока Тассилт спал. Может, он не в настроении или плохо себя чувствовал.

По долине пронесся порыв ветра, и Гвен торопливо спрятал бороду под мантию.

— Так что вы, ребята, здесь делаете? Может, я могу помочь?

Гарри вытащил из кармана удостоверение и заученно произнес:

— Отдел Обеспечения Магического Правопорядка, аврор Поттер. Сообщите, пожалуйста, свое полное имя.

— Да ради бога! Если я его, конечно, припомню. Так-так, попробуем: Гвен Дэффид Родри Талиесин Горонви, м-м-м… Вот дальше всегда забываю: кажется, Эмрис, но вполне возможно, что и Хивел. Точно не скажу. После идет Фион Артур…

— Гм, думаю, этого достаточно, — кашлянул Гарри. — Значит, вы ведете учет всех драконов на этом острове?

— Не то чтобы учет — все хранится вот здесь, — Гвен дотронулся до своего седого виска. — Тут не бумажки нужны, а настоящие знания, сами понимаете.

— Сколько драконов пропадает в год?

— Пропадает? — Гвен удивленно поднял брови. — С чего бы им пропадать? Драконам здесь хорошо: весь остров в их распоряжении, регулярная кормежка — овец у нас сколько влезет. Конечно, бывает, кто-то залетает слишком далеко, может, перебираются на север, но…- он подкрутил левый ус. — Думаю, у нас уж много лет никто не пропадал. Бринтасса, дай бог памяти, была последней. Ты, Драко, ее и не знал. Взбалмошная особа, доложу я вам, как-то сразу у нас не прижилась. Помню, увидел, как она улетает и подумал: «Что ж, может, оно и к лучшему». Больше никогда о ней не слышал. С тех пор уж года четыре прошло, никак не меньше.

Гарри нахмурился. Драконий остров никак не тянул на разбойничий вертеп. Хотя Гвен тоже мог быть нечист на руку…

— А почему вы спрашиваете? Кого-то ищете? — поинтересовался Гвен.

— Я расследую дело о незаконной торговле драконьей кожей, — сурово отрапортовал Гарри.

— Ох, страсти какие! — ужаснулся Гвен. — И какому негодяю пришло такое в голову?

Малфой ухмыльнулся, и Гарри неловко переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Он думает, что я охочусь на ваших драконов, Гвен, — пояснил Малфой. — Убиваю их, чтобы… как же он сказал… а! шить пижонские ботинки.

Гвен расхохотался и снова хлопнул его по плечу:

— Понимаю-понимаю! Ты у нас теперь браконьер, верно? Кстати, сапоги что надо, — он махнул рукой на ноги Драко. — От Миранды подарочек?

— Именно, — кивнул Драко. — Кстати, где она сейчас?

— Прячется в лесах, наверху. Не в духе последние дня два. Но, думаю, она бы не отказалась, если б ты заглянул ее проведать.

Малфой поднялся с валуна:

— Туда мы и направимся. Не хотите с нами, Гвен?

— Не в этот раз. Намотал сегодня миль шесть — обходил южные границы.

— Вы один следите за островом? — удивился Гарри. На вид Гвену, хоть он и сохранил бодрость духа, было лет сто, не меньше.

— Ну, еще двое пареньков присматривают за овцами. И без внучки моей, Мифанви, тоже как без рук. Сейчас она в Швеции, поехала посмотреть на резервацию в Коппарберге. У них там все на новый лад, по-научному. А мы просто стараемся, чтобы у драконов всего было вдоволь, — ну, и чтоб они не нападали на местных, — он снова рассмеялся. — Вы осмотритесь как следует, не спешите. А найдете браконьеров — смело шлите ко мне, пусть потолкуют с Тассилтом. Точно не хотите печенья?

Малфой отказался и повел Гарри по тропинке, огибающей коттедж и ведущей в дальний край долины. К драконам они не приближались. Гарри снова вспомнил, с каким уважением и нежностью Малфой отнесся к Тассилту. Малфоя можно было подозревать в чем угодно, но это был больше не тот мальчик, что обидел гиппогрифа.

Гарри поднимался по пологому холму, наблюдая, как тугая кожа облегает бедра Малфоя и изгибы подтянутой задницы. Со времен Хогвартса Драко определенно возмужал — во всех смыслах. И такой Малфой — себе-то уж можно признаться — нравился Гарри куда больше.

Они прошли с полмили, когда дорога стала шире, и Гарри смог идти с ним вровень.

— Итак, — откашлялся Гарри. — Драконья кожа и как ее добывают. Слушаю твой рассказ.

— Драконов относят к рептилиям, — Малфой ухмыльнулся.

— Это мне известно, — буркнул Гарри. Похоже, он ошибся: Малфой оставался все таким же самодовольным засранцем, который…

— И, как все рептилии, они линяют.

— Да, Чарли говорил, кусочки кожи отшелушиваются. В Румынии они растирают драконов скребками, потом смазывают маслом, и они снова как новенькие.

— Для большинства драконов так оно и есть. Но некоторые экземпляры сбрасывают кожу полностью, причем несколько раз за год. Как у змей или игуан.

— Но змеиная кожа тонкая и сухая. Куртку из нее не сошьешь.

— Снова соглашусь. Вот только на воле спариваются драконы самых разных видов. В основном в Уэльсе живут валлийские зеленые, но пару десятков лет назад здесь пролетал португальский длиннорылый. У него было сломано крыло. Не знаю, что он делал в Европе, скорее всего, налетел на эту маггловскую машину, которая летает в воздухе, и… — Малфой присвистнул и махнул рукой, чертя траекторию падения дракона. — Ну, так вот, его выходили, откормили, и он, естественно, оставил здесь потомство.

На дороге возникла развилка, и они пошли направо.

— Получается, появился новый вид? — спросил Гарри.

— Именно. Кембрийские остророги. Валлийские зеленые не сбрасывают кожу полностью, а вот португальские — очень даже, что и передалось кембрийским. Но их кожа, как ты и сказал, очень тонкая и сухая.

Гарри слушал с интересом, хотя пока рассказ Малфоя не имел к расследованию совершенно никакого отношения.

Они приблизились к небольшому леску, окруженному голыми булыжниками.

— Гвен сказал, она где-то здесь, — тихо произнес Малфой.

— Так что там с кожей?

— Ах да. Пару лет назад, Поттер, остророг спарился с гебридским черным. А они известны толстотой своей кожи. И таким образом мы получили выводок драконов, которые полностью сбрасывают кожу несколько раз за год, причем кожа эта такая же прочная, как если бы я убил дракона и освежевал, на что ты так усердно намекал прошлой ночью. Кроме того, она превосходного качества.

Не дойдя до леса каких-нибудь пятьдесят футов, Малфой остановился, осматриваясь.

— Ну так вот, эти драконы выросли. Мы зовем их черные островные. Они эндемики, то есть нигде больше не водятся. И Миранда — одна из них, — Малфой погладил себя по ребрам сквозь кожаную куртку. — Это от ее последней линьки. Брюки, кстати, тоже. Что насчет ботинок, они у меня несколько дольше, но тоже от нее, и … о! — прервал он себя. — Вот она где! — почтительно произнес он, завидев очертания темной фигуры, выступающей из леса. — Как видишь, Миранда находится в полном здравии.

На острове были драконы и побольше, но Миранда все равно впечатляла: помахивая хвостом и оскалив зубы, она приближалась к ним с ленивой грацией хищника, в любой момент готового выпустить когти. Гарри нервно сглотнул. Каждый раз, когда Миранда выдыхала, из ее ноздрей вырывались облака дыма, которые, по мере ее приближения, окутывали Гарри и Малфоя с ног до головы. Ее глаза были пурпурными, с золотым ободком, однако чешуя оказалась не иссиня-черной, как ожидал Гарри, а тусклой и запылившейся. Остановившись на полпути, Миранда поскреблась о ствол дерева и зарычала.

— У нее линька, — прошептал Малфой. — Весьма болезненный процесс.

Миранда снова принялась тереться, извиваясь всем телом.

— Не знаю, разрешит ли она подойти ближе, — продолжил Малфой. — Драконы легко раздражаются, когда сбрасывают кожу, к тому же тебя она не знает. Но можем попытаться. Если хочешь, конечно.

— Почему бы и нет, — кивнул Гарри. Иметь дел с драконами ему не приходилось со времен Турнира Трех Волшебников, однако он надеялся, что не опозорится. Перед Малфоем это было бы невыносимо.

— Тогда я с ней поговорю, а ты подожди, — Малфой, видимо, тоже не был так невозмутим, как хотел казаться: перед тем как шагнуть вперед, он глубоко вдохнул. — Миранда, — позвал он.

Не отрываясь от ствола, она посмотрела на него и недовольно зарычала.

— Я знаю, знаю. Бедняжка, — Малфой подошел еще ближе, и Миранда сердито фыркнула, изрыгая изо рта небольшое пламя. Он немедленно отпрянул, но, когда огонь погас, достал из кармана куртки флакон и пояснил: — Подумал, вдруг тебе понадобится масло.

Миранда яростно терлась о дерево. С ее плеча свисал наполовину отделившийся кусок кожи, и Гарри увидел, как по чешуйчатой морде поползла огромная слеза.

— Мерлин, — прошептал Гарри, но Малфой не обратил на него внимания и подошел еще ближе, держа перед собой флакон.

— Посмотри, милая. Смотри, что я принес.

Миранда недовольно оглянулась, словно удивляясь, почему он все еще здесь, но, завидев фиал, заметно смягчилась и утробно заурчала.

— Да-да, оно самое. Можно я и мой друг подойдем ближе?

На слове «друг» Гарри вздрогнул, внезапно припоминая, что он вообще-то на работе, а не на увеселительной экскурсии. С другой стороны, нужно было разузнать все как следует. А отчет подождет до завтра.

Миранда, снова обвившись вокруг дерева, с силой дернулась — с плеча сполз кусок кожи — и зарычала не то от боли, не то от облегчения. Из ноздрей вырвались клубы дыма вперемешку с пламенем.

— Ах ты негодница, — ласково пожурил ее Малфой. — Дай я тебе помогу.

Он снова шагнул вперед. Теперь, выпусти Миранда огонь, он опалил бы Малфою лицо, но та лишь уставилась на него своими переливчатыми, как у Этель, глазами. Не разрывая зрительного контакта, он подошел совсем близко и принялся откупоривать флакон. Внезапно Миранда рыкнула — Малфой вздрогнул, и пара капель масла пролилась на землю. Зарычав еще раз, но уже тише, дракон постепенно успокоился, и Малфой аккуратно вылил немного масла себе на ладонь.

Миранда очевидно уже знала, что ее ждет, потому что прекратила тереться о дерево и, нетерпеливо помахивая хвостом, наблюдала за Малфоем. Гарри подошел ближе, чтобы получше рассмотреть, как Малфой втирает масло в растрескавшуюся сухую кожу. Сначала его ладонь двигалась медленно и осторожно, но, так как Миранда не оказала никакого сопротивления, он плеснул на руку вторую порцию масла и продолжил растирать ей спину. Теперь рука Малфоя проходилась по коже сильнее и увереннее.

Через минуту Миранда зашипела, слегка встрепенув крыльями, и Малфой напряженно застыл. Двигались только его руки, продолжая массировать воспаленную зудящую кожу. Постепенно Миранда расслабилась, закрыла глаза и сложила крылья на спине. А когда Малфой отнял руку, чтобы подлить еще масла, она сама к нему потянулась и гортанно загудела, стоило руке снова коснуться чешуйчатой кожи.

— Подойди ближе, Поттер, — тихо сказал Малфой, и Гарри приблизился. — Это Гарри Поттер, — объяснил он Миранде. — Он пришел издалека, чтобы проверить, никто ли тебя не обижает, — Миранда моргнула, изучающе глянула на Гарри и позволила ему встать в шаге от Малфоя. Тогда он сказал: — Зайди с другой стороны и помогай. Вдвоем быстрее справимся.

Гарри удивленно посмотрел на Малфоя, но сделал, как было сказано, — возражать почему-то не хотелось. Перегнувшись через спину Миранды, Малфой передал ему масло, и Гарри как следует смочил руки перед тем, как прикоснуться к дракону. Миранда оказалась теплее, чем Гарри думал, и он погладил ее по спине, ощущая, как пульсирует горячее нутро.

— Не слишком с ней нежничай, — посоветовал Малфой. — Нажимай сильнее. Кожа такая плотная, что маслу тяжело впитаться. К тому же Миранде будет приятно.

Масло пахло как хороший мужской парфюм: сандалом или, может быть, кедром. Гарри не сразу заметил, как пыльные сухие чешуйки, напитавшись маслом, стали мягкими и черными как смоль — совсем как у куртки, что носил Малфой. Тугие мускулы перекатались под кожей Миранды, и Гарри подумал, что, должно быть, Малфой, затянутый в кожу, на ощупь совсем такой же — теплый, гладкий, с пламенем, кипящим глубоко внутри.

Он быстро глянул на Малфоя и увидел, что и тот его разглядывает. Их глаза встретились, пока руки в такт друг другу скользили по вибрирующим от урчания бокам Миранды.

— Похоже, драконам ты нравишься, — наконец сказал Малфой, улыбаясь краешком губ.

— Они мне тоже, — Гарри быстро облизал пересохшие губы.

Блестящие от масла руки Малфоя прошлись по плечу Миранды, кожа с которого отошла у них на глазах.

— М-м-м, — промурлыкал Малфой, — так-то лучше, да, старушка? — он прикрыл глаза и сосредоточенно ощупал чешуйчатое плечо. — Но на сегодня хватит. Больше не скребись, поняла? Будет только хуже, — его руки спустились ниже, сильно и медленно оглаживая каждый дюйм ее тела. — Иногда я помогаю Миранде сбросить кожу, чтобы она долго не мучилась. К тому же, — он заговорщицки подмигнул Гарри, — сброшенная кожа ей больше не нужна, так что…

«Ну конечно», — подумал Гарри, чувствуя себя так, будто на него только что вылили ведро холодной воды. Какой он идиот — почти купился на то, как бережно Малфой обращался с Мирандой.

— Тише, — Малфой не прекращал ритмично растирать бок напрягшейся Миранды. — Ничего особенного, дорогая. Просто Поттер ведет себя, как засранец, — успокаивающе пробормотал он. — Если не хочешь, чтобы нас испепелили или сожрали, Поттер, советую придержать язык. И иди в жопу, если ты правда думаешь, что это все из-за денег.

Несмотря на то, что Малфой определенно разозлился, его голос звучал ровно и негромко.

Гарри еле сдержался, чтобы не сказать резкость. Малфой прав, здесь было не место для спора, как бы он ни нарывался. Миранда слегка расслабила затвердевшие было мускулы.

— Я мог бы и так получить столько кожи, сколько пожелаю, — продолжил Малфой ледяным от ярости, хоть и со спокойной интонацией голосом. — Видишь кожу у нее на животе? Это новая. Чешуя мелкая и ровная. Когда Миранда ее сбросит, можно будет пошить ботинки всему аврорату.

— Мы не носим драконью кожу, — сообщил ему Гарри. — И я думал, ты не хочешь ругаться здесь.

— Мы и не ругаемся, — прошипел Малфой. — Просто разговариваем. Мирно болтаем. Если я захочу с тобой поругаться, то сделаю это за пределами острова, иначе Миранда тебя просто проглотит. Она любит меня и защищает, как умеет. Знаю, ты скажешь, что дракон ничего не понимает и не может любить, но знаешь, что скажу я? Что ты просто кретин.

Миранда угрожающе приподнялась на дыбы, и Гарри инстинктивно отшатнулся. Стараясь говорить так же тихо, как Малфой, он спросил:

— Выходит, Гвен знает, что ты торгуешь драконьей кожей?

— Хочешь сказать, что я вор? — нахмурился Малфой. — Лучше подумай, кто, по-твоему, закупает овец на всю эту ораву? Министерство?

— А кто, ты, что ли? — вскинулся Гарри и, одергивая себя, продолжил яростным шепотом: — Платишь Гвену, чтобы он закрывал глаза на твои проблемы с законом?

Малфой резко шагнул назад, отрываясь от Миранды, и она с разочарованным ворчанием снова потянулась к стволу дерева.

— Слушай внимательно, Поттер. Мне не нужно золото такой ценой.

— Правда? В школе ты не был так щепетилен в выборе средств.

— А ты ничуть не поумнел со времен Хогвартса, все такой же самовлюбленный…

Миранда изрыгнула струю пламени и угрожающе махнула хвостом.

— Если не остановимся сейчас, нас поджарят, как в тостере, — предупредил Малфой.

— Испугался за свою шкуру, Малфой?

— Вообще-то мне, в отличие от тебя, ничто не угрожает. Моя куртка и штаны огнеупорны. Говоришь, авроры не носят драконью кожу? Что ж, тем хуже для них.

Нечеловеческим усилием воли Гарри заставил себя промолчать. Малфой снова подошел к Миранде и зарылся пальцами в складки ее кожи. Вскоре, успокоенная поглаживаниями и ласковыми словами, она прикрыла тяжелые веки.

Заносчиво скривившись, Малфой посмотрел на Гарри и ровно, безо всякого выражения произнес:

— Я не обязан перед тобой отчитываться, Поттер, но, раз уж тебе так интересно, я здесь не ради денег. В первый раз я прилетел, чтобы Гвен показал мне драконов. И увидел, что все тут держится на голом энтузиазме. В мире для драконов почти не осталось места. Магглы вырубают леса, взрывают горы и называют это прогрессом. А в Уэльсе драконам хорошо, каждый год их слетается больше и больше. Вот только того, что выделяет министерство, едва ли хватит Гвену на печенье, какие уж там овцы.

Миранда, убаюканная размеренным темпом его речи, кажется, задремала.

— Ну что, теперь ты успокоился?

Гарри не мог оторвать взгляд от дракона длиной в добрых двадцать футов, мирно спящего подле Малфоя. Видел бы это Хагрид!

— Значит, ты даешь им деньги? — наконец сказал он. — Но почему?

— А разве не очевидно? Мне здесь нравится. Деньги для того и существуют, чтобы получать от них удовольствие, — он ухмыльнулся: — Именно это я и делаю. Так что не думай, что я строю из себя святошу.

Гарри украдкой посмотрел на Малфоя: глаза полуприкрыты, рука рассеянно поглаживает Миранду по шее. Он определенно не выглядел святошей. Мерлин, Гарри мог бы в этом поклясться. У святых не бывает такого стройного, обтянутого черной кожей тела, такой бесстыдной усмешки. Конечно, с Малфоя сталось бы и наврать, однако Миранда, в глазах которой Гарри прочел доверие и преданность, притворяться не могла. Она доверчиво свернулась у ног Малфоя калачиком, словно не сомневаясь, что рядом с ним ей ничто не угрожает. Малфой легонько почесал ее за ушком.

И Гарри оставалось только гадать, как он должен описать это в отчете. Малфой выглядит так, будто здесь ему самое место, а драконы ему доверяют. Думаю, я поторопился с выводами и был к нему несправедлив. Такую чепуху записывать явно не стоило, но ничего лучшего он придумать не мог. Решив это исправить, Гарри вернулся к интересовавшему Кингсли вопросу:

— Так что там с продажей кожи?

— Все, что мы выручаем, идет на нужды резервации. В основном на еду для драконов, конечно. Это не только овцы — в лесах, например, полно оленей.

Миранда сонно причмокнула губами — возможно, ей снилась свежая оленина.

— Также деньги нужны на командировки в другие заповедники, в ту же Швецию. Мы делимся друг с другом опытом, чтобы создать для драконов самые лучшие условия. И не забудь о печенье для Гвена — тоже серьезная статья расходов.

Миранда оглушительно всхрапнула.

— В общем, хочешь верь, хочешь нет, — закончил Малфой, в последний раз погладив чешуйчатый бок.

— А что, если не поверю? — сурово спросил Гарри. Он не хотел, чтобы Малфой расслаблялся раньше времени. — Думаю, вам не повредит еще пара проверок.

— Помнишь девиз Хогвартса?

— Draco dormiens… как там дальше? — латынь всегда давалась Гарри с боем. — Никогда не щекочи спящего дракона?

— Он самый, — рука Малфоя проворно скользнула по морде Миранды и замерла у самого ее носа. Он протянул указательный палец к левой ноздре: — Если не оставишь остров в покое, мне придется наглядно продемонстрировать тебе смысл этого мудрого высказывания.

— Ты же понимаешь, что она и тебя спалит заживо? Очень глупо с твоей стороны.

— О, несомненно! Мне бы очень этого не хотелось. Не проще ли поверить мне на слово? К тому же ты уже это сделал, я же вижу. Просто не хочешь признаваться.

Гарри почувствовал, как к щекам приливает кровь, но отпираться не стал.

Малфой медленно убрал руку и сказал с озорной усмешкой:

— Ах да, раз уж мы заговорили о мотивах. Драконья кожа так мило обтягивает тело. Введя на нее моду, я получаю эстетическое удовольствие, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

Не сдержавшись, Гарри хихикнул:

— Вот в это я точно поверю.

— Ну что, на сегодня достаточно?

— Думаю, да, — решился Гарри. — Но я ничего не говорю про завтра.

***

Они спускались по холму, наслаждаясь видом: море мерно плескалось о скалы, а низко стоящее солнце окрашивало небо розовыми полосами.

Ветер то стихал, то усиливался, и в небе виднелась только пара драконов — они летали, то и дело обгоняя и подрезая друг друга. Гарри невольно подумал о квиддиче.

— Как пара ловцов, — сказал он, — Оба пытаются поймать снитч.

— Вообще-то это брачные игры, — поправил его Малфой.

Только тогда Гарри увидел: то, что он принял за соперничество, на деле было искусным танцем, в котором каждый из драконов пытался полностью завладеть вниманием другого. Малфой остановился, и Гарри встал рядом с ним, не отрывая от драконов взгляда.

— Они могут целыми днями так летать перед тем, как наконец спариться, — сказал Малфой. — Бывает, они даже борются и могут друг друга поранить. Но все заканчивается сам знаешь чем.

Гарри промолчал. Движения драконов были наполнены яростной, первобытной страстью. Он снова почувствовал смутное, неприятное беспокойство — совсем как на следующий день после визита в фетиш-клуб.

— Иногда они просто трахаются, без долгих прелюдий, — прошептал Малфой прямо в ухо Гарри: — Не тратят время на ерунду и переходят сразу к делу.

Гарри отчетливо ощутил, как пульсирует в венах кровь. Было что-то странное, неправильное в том, чтобы стоять рядом с Малфоем и обсуждать брачные игры драконов. Впрочем, трудно было назвать это обсуждением — уже довольно долгое время говорил один Малфой.

— Да, наверное… есть, на что посмотреть, — наконец выдавил из себя Гарри.

— Один дракон опрокидывает на спину другого и потом… — Малфой пожал плечами. — Конечно, есть очень большие и сильные драконы, — он скользнул взглядом по Гарри, на секунду задержавшись на его крепких бицепсах, — но это неважно, если дракон сам захочет подчиниться.

Гарри понятия не имел, почему его тело так чутко отзывалось на каждое слово Малфоя. Уход за магическими существами никогда особенно не интересовал Гарри, да и в самом процессе спаривания не было ничего такого — наверняка Чарли видел это сотни раз. Но все равно поддерживать разговор категорически не получалось. И близость Малфоя (Гарри ощущал яростную пульсацию его магии) только усугубляла положение. Малфой, кажется, собирался заговорить, как вдруг их окликнули. Навстречу им по холму поднимался Гвен, держащий что-то в охапке.

— Чуть не забыл, — задыхаясь, проговорил он: — Годриковы кальсоны, ну и крутой же здесь подъем!

Малфой нахмурился, недовольный, что им помешали, но, приняв груз из рук Гвена, сразу же повеселел:

— О, благодарю вас. Сколько кожи! Это Миранда?

— Она самая. Сбросила ее вчера, а я и отложил, только из головы вылетело. Кожа у нее высший класс, скажи?

Взмахнув палочкой, Малфой уменьшил сверток, чтобы удобнее было его держать.

— Да, качество превосходное. Займусь ей сразу, как приеду.

— Никакой спешки! Ты же знаешь, галлеонов у нас более чем достаточно, — Гвен хлопнул Малфоя по плечу и доверительно сообщил Гарри: — Наш Драко — это просто чудо. Шьет такие вещи, что мы здесь ни в чем не нуждаемся. Разве что, — подумав, добавил он, — Мифанви хотела бы кожаные штаны. Ну, как в прошлый раз. Говорит, они… как это… самый сок!

Малфой засмеялся:

— С удовольствием. Может, и на вашу долю сшить, а, Гвен?

— Да Мерлин упаси! Если я когда-нибудь по доброй воле в них втиснусь, смело сдавайте меня в дом престарелых!

Гарри в последний раз окинул взглядом долину, пока Гвен открывал для них магический барьер.

— Здесь замечательно. Спасибо вам за помощь.

— Помочь я завсегда рад! Может, немного печенья напоследок? Как раз открыл новую пачку.

Гарри заметил, что Малфой прячет улыбку.

— Спасибо, Гвен, но нам пора, — покачал он головой.

Аппарация в одиночку никогда не была для Гарри проблемой, но все равно он зачем-то протянул руку, чтобы коснуться Малфоя. Сквозь кожаный рукав ощущалось поджарое мускулистое тело. Задев острый выступ его локтя, Гарри еле успел подумать, что в горле пересохло и надо бы наложить Агуаменти, как их закружило в вихре аппарации.

***

— Однажды она тебе весь дом спалит, — предрек Гарри, но Малфой лишь беспечно махнул рукой.

— У меня почти везде защитные чары. И потом, кто бы мог подумать, что Этель понравятся носки. Пиво или виски?

Гарри хотел попросить воды, но, вспомнив, что уже поздно и его рабочий день, вероятно, закончился, решил, что с отчетом можно и повременить.

— Виски, — ответил он, и само слово приятно обожгло ему язык. Он снял мантию и повесил ее на спинку обугленного стула, а сам сел в кресло у открытого окна. Снаружи доносился неприятный запах лягушачьих потрохов, однако, когда Малфой дал ему стакан с щедрой порцией алкоголя, Гарри решил, что ему все равно.

Виски оказалось превосходным. Более мягкого, чем огневиски, сорта, оно согрело, а не обожгло горло, оставив после себя приятное послевкусие.

Малфой подошел к рабочему столу, чтобы поставить стакан, и зажег лампу. В ее неярком сиянии волосы Малфоя казались серебристыми. Взмахом палочки он закрыл окно и снял кожаную куртку, оставшись в облегающей белой футболке, из-под которой виднелись острые ключицы. Было что-то беззащитное в его бледном горле и плечах, более узких, чем казалось из-за куртки. Малфой прибирался на столе, и Гарри не мог оторвать взгляда от сильных жилистых рук, двигающихся со скупым изяществом. Гарри сделал еще один глоток виски и вздохнул, пытаясь вспомнить, почему проводит расследование, распивая алкогольные напитки и испытывая совершенно непрофессиональное влечение к подозреваемому.

Тем временем Малфой увеличил сверток кожи до надлежащего размера и стал аккуратно его разворачивать. Проведя рукой по чешуйчатой коже, он одобрительно кивнул:

— И правда, качество превосходное. Если обработаю ее сегодня, уже завтра можно будет…

— Ну, я, наверно, пойду, — перебил его Гарри, решительно отставив стакан в сторону.

— Так рано?

— Ты же занят.

— И что? — Малфой пожал плечами. — Оставайся, я люблю совмещать полезное с приятным.

На последнем слове у Гарри екнуло сердце. В его жизни было не так много приятного.

— И вообще, — продолжил Малфой. — Я думал, ты тоже работаешь.

Да на хер все, почему бы не остаться? Гарри сделал еще один глоток и, чувствуя, как по пищеводу растекается тепло, возразил:

— Вообще-то нет. Мой рабочий день закончился.

Малфой посмотрел на него с интересом:

— Вот как, — он слегка вздернул бровь, и под пристальным взглядом Гарри едва не заерзал в кресле.

— Что ж, — Малфой снова повернулся к столу. — Тогда я постараюсь побыстрее, — отработанным движением он подвесил отрез кожи на потолочный крюк. — Фу, Этель! — прикрикнул он на дракона, вихрем влетевшего в комнату и попытавшегося пристроиться на вершине крюка. Этель послушно переместилась на спинку стула, где висела мантия Гарри.

— Если она сожжет мою мантию… — угрожающе начал Гарри.

Малфой оглянулся:

— И что тогда, Поттер?

— Доложу об этом вопиющем случае в Визенгамот, — буркнул Гарри. — И надену на вас обоих наручники.

Тут он вспомнил про подземелья и залился краской — вдруг Малфой воспринял его слова не как угрозу, а как предложение?

— Ты слышала, Этель? — Малфой безмятежно направил палочку на свисающие куски кожи. — Ты плохо на меня влияешь. У меня сто лет не было неприятностей с законом, — и лукаво подмигнул Гарри.

— Что-то не верится, — хрипло ответил Гарри. Наверное, из-за виски.

— Какой ты циник, — покачал головой Малфой, не отрываясь от своего занятия. — Учись доверять людям. Тогда с тобой будет намного приятнее иметь дело.

Футболка на его спине натянулась, отчетливо демонстрируя крепкие мышцы. Взгляд Гарри невольно опустился с задницы Малфоя на длинные худые ноги.

Комнату наполнил запах — намного более приятный, чем лягушачьи потроха, которыми, если приоткрыть окно, тянуло с улицы. Соблазнительный аромат напоминал дорогой мужской парфюм. Гарри вдохнул полной грудью и почувствовал, как слегка закружилась голова.

— Что за запах?

— Раствор, которым я пропитываю кожу, — пояснил Малфой. — Кожа всегда так пахнет, но вначале сильнее всего.

Гарри внезапно представил, каково было бы уткнуться носом в куртку Малфоя. Вдохнуть запах кожи и его собственный, смешанный с одеколоном. Черт, перед глазами все плыло при одной только мысли.

Чтобы отвлечься, Гарри спросил первое, что пришло в голову:

— Почему именно драконы, Малфой?

— Ну, — слегка удивленно начал он, — есть несколько причин. Хотя бы мое имя.

— О. Я и не подумал. А еще?

Малфой пожал плечами и протянул руку Этелинде, которая охотно уселась на его предплечье. Поморщившись, когда острые когти задели кожу, он мягко подтолкнул Этель, чтобы она села повыше. Гарри заметил, что руки Малфоя покрыты застарелыми, едва заметными шрамами.

— Маленькая хулиганка, — сообщил он, поглаживая ее мордочку. Этель блаженно прикрыла глаза. — Очаровательные создания, правда? Тебе понравилось в резервации?

— Да. Там здорово.

— Драконы очень притягательные. Только не все это понимают.

От желания болезненно тянуло низ живота. О да, Гарри определенно понимал, насколько притягательны драконы, — и не только они. Как назло, Малфой потянулся к верхним кускам кожи — футболка задралась, обнажая тонкую полоску впалого живота и тазовые косточки, острые как Диффиндо.

Ничего особенного, всякий отметил бы, насколько Малфой хорошо сложен. Гарри невольно восхитился тем, как искусно он обращался с кожей. И тем, что он занимался этим не только ради удовольствия, хотя и было очевидно, что работа ему в радость. Обитатели Драконьего острова могли летать и охотиться на воле, не опасаясь, что их пристрелят или сдадут в зверинец. Вот ради чего трудился Малфой, отдавая в резервацию весь свой заработок. Гарри откинулся на спинку кресла, наблюдая за тем, как сосредоточен был Малфой, как он мерил кожу глазами, что-то прикидывая, проверяя, подействовали ли заклинания, не замечая, как тесно футболка обтягивала его плечи.

Этель, похоже, была недовольна тем, что Малфой не стоял на месте: сердито рыкнув, она взмахнула крыльями и, стараясь устроиться поудобнее, оцарапала ему плечо.

— Эй! — недовольно воскликнул Малфой. Этель взмыла в воздух и, не сводя с него переливчатых глаз, примостилась на шкафу.

Малфой потер плечо:

— Разве ты не слышала от Поттера: я — безжалостный браконьер. Ты должна меня бояться, ясно? Иди лучше полетай.

Последовав его совету, она чинно вылетела в окно и растворилась в темноте Лютного переулка.

Малфой в последний раз взмахнул палочкой и придирчиво осмотрел результат своей работы:

— Ну вот, — сказал он Гарри. — Кажется, все идет неплохо. Я могу изменять цвет, но этот кусок хочу оставить как есть.

Он вновь наполнил бокалы и, прихватив с собой бутылку, уселся в кресло напротив Гарри.

— Завтра работать с ним будет одно удовольствие, — он закинул ногу на ногу, и Гарри в который раз за вечер отметил их длину, упругость бедер и плавный изгиб икр. Все это великолепие плотно обтягивала черная кожа — такого же оттенка, как та, что свисала с крюка.

— Думаю, очевидно, что я приезжаю на остров ради удовольствия. Но не буду отрицать, драконья кожа такого качества — приятное дополнение.

— Да… похоже, тебе она нравится, — Гарри мысленно обругал себя за то, что констатировал настолько очевидный факт, но Малфой лишь улыбнулся.

— Среди прочего, — он окинул Гарри пристальным, с головы до ног взглядом.

Тело Гарри пылало от жара, нервы были напряжены до предела — близость Малфоя развязывала язык и пьянила крепче виски:

— Чего именно?

— Ну, — Малфой посмотрел на него с интересом, — всякого.

— Например?

— Мне нравятся мужчины, — с вызовом ответил он.

От такого очевидного признания — безо всякого смущения, с нескрываемым удовольствием — у Гарри пересохло в горло. Он тяжело сглотнул, прежде чем смог ответить:

— Да, я заметил. Прошлой ночью.

— А, ты про это? Ничего серьезного, — усмехнулся Малфой. — Милый мальчик, но я предпочитаю мужчин постарше, — он ощупал Гарри откровенным взглядом, задержавшись на кителе, который слегка жал Гарри в плечах. Потом Малфой посмотрел ниже — интересно, заметил ли, что член у него наполовину встал? — Они намного круче.

— Почему? — вырвалось у Гарри.

— Люблю силу, — задумчиво произнес Малфой. — То, как они ложатся под меня. То, что сначала нужно усмирить их, как диких животных.

Гарри вспомнил, как дрочил на образ Малфоя, готового к дуэли, с палочкой наготове.

— Больше похоже на поединок, чем на секс.

— Почему бы и нет? Так даже интереснее, — кончик губ Малфоя изогнулся в откровенной ухмылке.

— А что насчет того клуба? Нравится причинять боль?

— Иногда, если оба не против. Но, по правде говоря, больше я люблю, когда для меня встают на колени. Не чтобы угодить, а потому, что мужчина сам захотел. Захотел отдаться в полное мое распоряжение.

Гарри подрагивал от возбуждения. На ум пришел давний случай — однажды парень, которого Гарри подцепил в маггловском баре, накинулся на него, едва они вошли к Гарри домой, и выебал — жестко, без долгих прелюдий. Сначала Гарри возмутился такой бесцеремонностью, но потом… Отпустив контроль над ситуацией, полностью подчинившись партнеру, он почувствовал себя умиротворенным, как никогда.

Того парня он больше никогда не видел, хоть и заходил в бар еще пару раз. Потом он встречался и с женщинами, однако те и близко не давали то, чего хотелось в глубине души.

Не отрывая глаз от Гарри, Малфой сделал еще глоток виски:

— А что насчет тебя, Поттер?

Взяв со столика бокал, Гарри последовал его примеру.

— Ну, я мужчин люблю.

Малфой промолчал, однако в глазах у него зажегся азартный огонек.

— Но и женщин тоже.

Малфой вздернул правую бровь, побуждая Гарри продолжать:

— А то, про что ты говорил… — слова давались ему с трудом. — Сила и все такое. Женщины тоже могут быть сильными, но по-другому. Мужчины, они… У них есть… — под пристальным взглядом серебристых глаз Гарри растерялся и замолчал.

— Член, — закончил за него Малфой. Надменный голос, произносящий непристойности, показался Гарри воплощением соблазна. — Тебе нравятся члены.

Гарри облизал пересохшие губы:

— Типа того.

Мать твою, и как у них до этого дошло?

Малфой уставился на его рот.

— Нравится, когда тебя трахают?

Гарри смог ответить не сразу — не от смущения, а потому, что слова не шли из охрипшего горла:

— Возможно.

— Значит, ты любишь быть снизу, — зрачки у Малфоя расширились и потемнели. Он даже не спрашивал, а утверждал, словно рассказывая Гарри о его собственных предпочтениях. — Любишь принимать все, что тебе дадут. Принимать член.

Малфой был прав, и Гарри это взбесило — ублюдок вел себя слишком высокомерно. Он бросил на Малфоя яростный взгляд:

— Даже если и да, тебе-то что?

— Я знал, — самодовольно сообщил Малфой. Он говорил неторопливо, будто наслаждался каждым словом: — Ты бы превосходно смотрелся на коленях, Поттер.

Хоть это было и глупо, Гарри завелся, как никогда в жизни. Белье и брюки болезненно давили на дернувшийся член. Но Малфой все равно бесил — возможно, его высокомерная ухмылка напомнила Гарри о Хогвартсе. Малфой был раздражающим и в то же время невыносимо сексуальным, что выводило из себя еще больше.

— Иди ты в жопу, Малфой.

Малфой засмеялся:

— Да, именно так. Ни шагу без сопротивления. Все, как я люблю.

Несмотря на то, что идея подчинения выглядела довольно соблазнительной, Малфой не имел права так над ним насмехаться!

— Ты злишься, — не дождавшись ответа, продолжил Малфой. — Но на самом деле тебе нравится, не правда ли?

И это был идеальный момент, чтобы встать и уйти. Чтобы соврать, на худой конец.

— Я… Может, и так.

— Ты уже возбудился, так ведь? От одного только разговора.

Отрицать было бы просто глупо. У Гарри стоял так, что орехи можно было колоть.

— Блять, Малфой, да! Доволен?

— Так чего же ты ждешь? — Малфой поднялся с кресла и бесстыдно раскинул руки.

Гарри тяжело сглотнул. В горле было по-прежнему сухо, так что он допил виски и с силой опустил стакан на столик. Остатки рассудка не позволяли ему встать, однако и терпеть издевательства Малфоя было невозможно.

Малфой откинулся к стене — гибкий, весь в коже, он напоминал змея-искусителя.

— Ты всегда такой заведенный? — спросил он. — Знаешь, что я подумал, когда увидел тебя вчера в клубе? Поттеру явно не помешал бы хороший жесткий трах.

Чертов Малфой, этот высокомерный козел. Видимо, он решил, что лучше Гарри знает, чего тому хочется.

Малфой не шевельнулся — только глаза опасно заблестели, когда Гарри подошел так близко, что их ботинки соприкоснулись. Гарри ощутил запах одеколона, смешавшийся с одурманивающим запахом пропитки для кожи.

Бедра Малфоя слегка качнулись вперед — краем глаза Гарри отметил большие пальцы рук, продетые в петли ремня.

— Когда ты в последний раз доставлял себе удовольствие? — спросил Малфой.

Вдохнув напоследок, Гарри яростно впечатался в его рот. Малфой издал негромкий гортанный звук и уцепился ему за бедра, чтобы не упасть, но Гарри уже толкнул его в грудь, распластав по стене и плотно в него вжавшись.

Это и поцелуем-то было не назвать. По крайней мере, сначала. Больше походило на яростный поединок: сплетаясь языками, они почти кусались, а Гарри так сильно оттягивал Малфою волосы, что тому наверняка было больно. До чего же приятно было припереть его к стенке, почувствовать, как жадно он подается к Гарри в ответ. Потеревшись о костлявого, но такого соблазнительного Малфоя, Гарри застонал, не разрывая поцелуя, а тот вцепился в него до боли.

О-о-о, да, было так хорошо. Но недостаточно. Гарри ухватил Малфоя за задницу, сминая мягкую эластичную кожу штанов, чувствуя, как дернулся член Малфоя. Малфой дышал часто и прерывисто, и Гарри вжался членом ему в бедра, чтобы тот понял, до чего довел Гарри. Хотелось больше, жестче, грубее. Хотелось, чтобы Малфой до слез дернул Гарри за волосы. Хотелось сжать его до синяков и пометить зубами, хотелось ебать до тех пор, пока оба не завоют от удовольствия.

Руки Гарри были везде — он был намерен не упустить ни дюйма тела Малфоя, магия которого потрескивала от удовольствия, смешиваясь с магией Гарри. Гарри зарычал: они еще ничего толком не сделали, но низ живота уже горел, а яйца поджимались. Он снова впился в рот Малфоя и принялся бешено об него тереться.

Но тот отстранился, вытирая рот рукой:

— Ну наконец-то, — сказал он, задыхаясь. — Все-таки и ты у нас не железный.

Гарри хотел снова его поцеловать, но Малфой слегка оттолкнул его обеими руками: худые, жилистые, они оказались неожиданно сильными.

— Не торопись.

Гарри молча на него уставился, и Малфой обхватил Гарри за бедра и притянул ближе. Его лицо, обычно бледное, теперь порозовело от щетины у Гарри на подбородке, а глаза помутнели и казались слегка расфокусированными. Он медленно подался к Гарри, и тот застонал.

Толкаться друг к другу бедрами было очень приятно, но медленный темп сводил Гарри с ума. Малфой улыбнулся, и Гарри чуть его не ударил — за то, что мучил Гарри и так открыто этим наслаждался.

— Малфой, — прорычал Гарри, не то угрожая, не то умоляя. Хотя вот умолять Гарри точно не собирался. Ну уж нет. Малфой лениво улыбнулся и, потеревшись бедром о член Гарри, вовлек его в медленный глубокий поцелуй.

Гарри застонал ему в рот, всерьез опасаясь, что тут же нарушит данное себе обещание. Губы Малфоя пьянили, а язык был умелым и ловким. Гарри жалобно замычал и потянулся к его заднице.

Малфой снова отстранился, и Гарри снова недовольно зарычал — похоже, это-то и нравилось Малфою больше всего: зрачки у него расширились почти во всю радужку.

— Блять, Поттер, — у мерзавца даже не сорвался голос! — Хочу, чтобы ты встал для меня на колени.

Гарри застонал, представив себя опустившимся на пол перед Малфоем. От одной мысли внутри все пульсировало, отдаваясь сладкой болью в паху. Малфой смотрел жадно, не отрываясь, и Гарри был уверен, что тот понял, какой эффект произвели его слова.

— Ты никогда не даешь себе воли, — мягко сказал Малфой. — Все время такой суровый. Не то чтобы мне это не нравилось, но… — наверно, ему показалось: Малфой смотрел почти с сочувствием: — Позволь себе отдохнуть. Магический мир не рухнет, если ты немного расслабишься.

Гарри снова представил себя на коленях, и его неумолимо потянуло вниз, словно тело действовало само по себе, не спрашивая разрешения у мозга. Колени медленно опустились на пол, и одно это принесло Гарри облегчение, словно он сделал то, что давно должен был сделать, — ровно до того момента, пока Гарри не поднял голову и не встретился с Малфоем глазами. Блять, его лицо было искаженным от страсти и в то же время нежным. Гарри подавил жалобный стон.

Малфой мягко зарылся пальцами в его волосы. Гарри прикрыл глаза и, слегка разомкнув губы, наклонился ближе. Малфой потрясенно выдохнул. Гарри снова посмотрел вверх, и Малфой погладил его свободной рукой.

— Гарри, — снова выдохнул он, и звук собственного имени причинил Гарри почти физическую боль.

Он уткнулся лбом Малфою в живот. Блять, прямо у его губ оказался член, твердый, как камень, обтянутый черной кожей. Хватка Малфоя усилилась, и Гарри увидел, как он закусил нижнюю губу.

— Да, — сказал он. — Давай, Гарри, сделай это. О, Мерлин, да.

Слегка дрожащими руками Гарри расстегнул ему ремень — Малфой не помогал, просто смотрел, как он возится с пряжкой.

— Вот так, — слегка дрожащим голосом произнес Малфой. — Ну же, Поттер, давай.

Гарри огладил глянцевую кожу брюк, прильнул губами к выпуклости в паху. Малфой зашипел, дергая Гарри за волосы, но тот лишь приоткрыл рот и влажно заскользил губами по коже. Это было охуенно приятно: мягкий эластичный материал плотно облегал тело, и Гарри почувствовал, как дернулся Малфой. Довольно замычав, Гарри потянулся к его ширинке.

Тяжелый, налитый кровью член выскользнул из штанов, и Гарри позабыл обо всем на свете. Значение имело только то, что он видел перед собой.

Малфой снова огладил Гарри по щеке, прошелся пальцем по нижней губе, оттягивая ее.

— М-м-м, — негромко застонал он. — Ты такой послушный, Поттер. Оказывается, подчиняться весьма приятно, правда?

Гарри не ответил. Увидев, как дернулся истекающий смазкой член, он обхватил его за ствол и взял в рот. О-ох, блять. На вкус Малфой оказался еще лучше, чем представлял Гарри. Ощущая на языке влажную тяжесть члена, он застонал. В комнате пахло кожей, сексом и Малфоем.

Конечно, Гарри отсасывал парням и раньше, но почему-то сейчас все ощущалось особенно остро. Малфой поудобнее перехватил волосы Гарри и толкнулся ему в рот, а Гарри, чтобы не упасть, свободной рукой вцепился в обтянутое кожаными штанами бедро. Воздух наполнили звуки трения влажной кожи о кожу, перемежавшиеся с шумным дыханием Малфоя.

— Да, глубже. Глубже! — гортанно стонал он. Чтобы получить лучший доступ к телу, Гарри приспустил штаны еще ниже, слегка потерся о яйца и снова взял в рот — так глубоко, что в уголках глаз выступили слезы.

— Блять, да, — Малфой бессильно откинулся к стене. — Хочу кончить тебе в рот, Поттер. А-ах, твою мать, вот так!

Затем голос у Малфоя немного смягчился:

— А тебя полезно — ох! — немного усмирить, так ведь, Поттер?

Он обхватил руками челюсть Гарри и с силой толкнулся бедрами. У Гарри снова выступили слезы, и он застонал.

— Конечно, не полностью, — продолжил Малфой. — Это было бы просто глупо. Совсем чуть-чуть.

О, Гарри с удовольствием объяснил бы Малфою, что ничего-то он не понимал и что все его догадки были в высшей степени абсурдны. Но затевать дискуссию сейчас точно не стоило. Не сейчас, когда Малфой был уже на грани. Когда по венам Гарри разливалось блаженство. Поэтому Гарри удовольствовался тем, что слегка отстранился — во рту осталось только головка, и посмотрел на Малфоя с возмущением и жадностью одновременно.

— Боже мой, — выдохнул он. — Видел бы ты себя со стороны. Я сейчас кончу. Кончу тебе в рот, — Малфой весь выгнулся, проникая глубже. Гарри уцепился за его напряженные бедра, и, наконец, громко вскрикнув, Малфой стал кончать. Почувствовав, как в горло ударила струя спермы, Гарри грубо схватил себя за член, чтобы не кончить раньше времени. Рот у Малфоя был приоткрыт, голова безвольно откинулась к стене, а бедра по инерции толкались Гарри в рот.

Он продолжал изливаться, и Гарри сосал до тех пор, пока Малфой мелко не задрожал, расслабляясь.

— Черт, Поттер, — выдохнул он, отстраняясь. Гарри весь горел, тело прошивала мелкая дрожь. Аврорский китель вдруг показался слишком тесным, и Гарри быстро расстегнул пуговицы и сбросил его на пол.

Малфой наблюдал за ним сытым довольным взглядом.

— М-м-м, очень мило, — похвалил он. — Надо было сразу тебя раздеть.

Гарри поднялся на дрожащих ногах. Кончить хотелось так, что пальцы сводило судорогой. Казалось, он не выдержит, если прямо сейчас не дотронется до Малфоя, снова ему не отсосет или не сделает что-нибудь еще — у Гарри было много вариантов.

Малфой лениво улыбнулся:

— Мне надо прилечь.

— Твою мать, — почти прорычал Гарри. — Я… мне нужно…

— Ты тоже кончишь, не беспокойся, Поттер. Только дай мне немного отдышаться, — Малфой небрежно застегнул ширинку и направился к двери. Упругая задница слегка покачивалась при каждом шаге. В дверях он обернулся: — Ну, ты идешь?

Они прошли через коридор и оказались в небольшой комнате, большую часть которой занимала широкая кровать. Малфой махнул палочкой, и в воздухе загорелось несколько искр, подсвечивая коричневатые стены и темно-золотистое постельное белье. Комната была теплой, тихой и какой-то домашней.

Малфой присел на покрывало, снял сапоги и откинулся на локтях, упираясь в гору пышных подушек. Гарри тоже разулся и на секунду замер, чувствуя, будто вломился в слишком личное пространство. Не подозревая о его мыслях, Малфой улыбнулся:

— Почему бы тебе не снять и остальное? — взгляд у него был теплым и слегка расплывчатым. — Хочу на тебя посмотреть.

Гарри тяжело сглотнул. При мысли о том, чтобы раздеться перед Малфоем, член тут же затвердел, однако что-то его останавливало.

— Мерлин, ты что, стесняешься? — недоверчиво выдохнул Малфой. Он слегка поднялся, чтобы стянуть с себя футболку. Черная драконья кожа штанов мягко мерцала в темноте. Гарри потянулся расстегнуть ремень, и рука Малфоя тут же скользнула между ног. С силой сжав свой член, он довольно застонал.

Деревянными пальцами Гарри кое-как справился с ремнем. Эрекция была уже болезненной, и, снимая брюки, он чуть ли не кончил от трения ткани о возбужденную плоть.

Малфой потер обозначившуюся между его ног выпуклость и бесстыдно улыбнулся. Сняв наконец брюки, Гарри остался в трусах, думая, что мог бы кончить, только наблюдая, как ласкает себя Малфой. Заведясь от таких мыслей еще больше, он стянул и боксеры, высвобождая стоящий колом член.

Улыбка Малфоя стала шире, а черты лица неуловимо заострились. Он расстегнул молнию и плавно, как змея, выскользнул из штанов.

— Иди ко мне, — позвал Малфой, лежа на горе подушек и лениво надрачивая член. «Высокомерный ублюдок», — подумал Гарри. Не помня себя от желания, смешанного со злостью, он забрался на кровать и припал к горлу Малфоя. Их ноги переплелись, а рука Гарри, изучая, огладила грудную клетку, живот и ниже, касаясь возбужденного члена. Кожа Малфоя оказалась нежнее, чем Гарри думал, но сам он неженкой точно не был. Поэтому без лишних церемоний Гарри впился поцелуем в остро выступающую ключицу.

Блять, Гарри сводил с ума запах. В воздухе витал аромат драконьей кожи, но запах самого Малфоя оказался еще приятнее. Не выдержав, Гарри стал толкаться к нему бедрами, спрятав лицо в углублении между его шеей и плечом.

Малфой едва слышно застонал, и это завело Гарри еще больше. Он грубо схватил Малфоя за задницу и укусил за плечо, а затем за нежную кожу горла. Из глубины души поднималось что-то дикое: хотелось сжать Малфоя до синяков, оставить на нем свою метку.

Малфою, кажется, нравилось — одной рукой он вцепился Гарри в бедро, другой с силой оттянул ему волосы, и вовлек Гарри в яростный поцелуй. Гарри просунул колено Малфою между ног, чувствуя, как его член размазывает смазку по плоскому животу Малфоя. О да, оргазм подступал все ближе: яйца поджимались, бедра обдало жаром. Гарри жадно схватил Малфоя за задницу и притянул ближе.

Застонав, он прикрыл глаза, что оказалось стратегической ошибкой: тот извернулся и опрокинул его на спину, а сам уселся сверху.

Твою мать. Он схватил Гарри за запястья и завел их ему за голову. Гарри тут же вспомнил тренировки в аврорате: существовало, по меньшей мере, три способа освободиться от захвата, но… делать этого совершенно не хотелось. Гораздо привлекательнее выглядел тот вариант развития событий, в котором Гарри лежал, распростертый на кровати, задыхаясь от желания и бешенства.

— Ну, хватит, — сказал ему Малфой. Наколдованные искры бросали на его лицо резкие тени. — Веди себя прилично. Или хочешь, чтобы я тебя заставил?

Гарри тяжело сглотнул.

— Почему бы тебе не попробовать?

Малфой улыбнулся, и было что-то жестокое в этой улыбке, что-то, от чего у Гарри перехватило дух.

— Мне кажется, — сказал Малфой, — ты и сам не против, правда? — он провел пальцем по губам Гарри.

Гарри слегка подался вверх, чтобы потереться членом о задницу Малфоя, но вышло лишь слегка скользнуть по ней головкой.

— С чего ты взял?

Малфой наклонился ниже, так, что его губы щекотали Гарри ухо.

— Потому что ты хочешь, чтобы тебя выебали, Поттер, — тихо, но отчетливо прошептал он.

— О, Мерлин, — вырвалось у Гарри. Он едва не дрожал от возбуждения.

— Хочешь, чтобы я вжал тебя в матрас и заставил принять член?

Блять. Пока Малфой не сказал, Гарри и не подозревал, как сильно этого хочет. Низ живота свело судорогой.

Вот только Малфою об этом знать совершенно не обязательно.

— Я могу подождать, пока ты все обдумаешь, — Малфой вытянулся, ложась на Гарри всем весом своего тела. Удобнее перехватив запястья, он прошептал Гарри на ухо: — Видишь ли, я-то уже кончил. Так что я никуда не тороплюсь.

Гарри дернулся, заехав пяткой по матрасу. Он был сильнее Малфоя, это без вопросов — приземистее, шире в груди, и легко мог бы сбросить Малфоя с кровати, а потом…

Но тут Малфой провел губами по его щетине, и Гарри непроизвольно выгнулся, подставляясь под новые прикосновения.

— В общем, будешь готов — только скажи.

— Что тебе сказать? — упрямо буркнул Гарри, уже представляя, как сладко было бы отдаться Малфою, почувствовать его в себе.

— Хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул?

Казалось, Малфой состоял только из костей, — острое плечо, выступающие ребра — обтянутых тонкой, мерцающей в полумраке бледной кожей. Искры мягко подсвечивали его лицо.  
Терять было нечего, и Гарри капитулировал.

— Да, — яростно произнес он, кажется, начиная понимать, почему Малфою нравилось сопротивление.

— Что ж, — голос Малфоя смягчился: — Тогда хватит суетиться. Делай, как тебе говорят.

Он поднялся с кровати, что совсем не понравилось Гарри. Но, Мерлин, Малфой выглядел так изящно, что Гарри тут же его простил.

— Ложись на живот.

Рука Малфоя скользнула к паху, он пару раз толкнулся себе в кулак — теперь у него стояло так, что член почти касался живота. Ухмыльнувшись, он снова присел на кровать.

Гарри хотел было огрызнуться, но, не придумав достойного ответа, молча перевернулся. Лицо уткнулось в одну из многочисленных подушек Малфоя.

— Вот так. Задницу повыше, — голосом, не допускающим возражений, приказал Малфой, и Гарри с удивлением обнаружил, что охотно подчиняется. Малфой тут же сунул ему под поясницу пару подушек.

— Как тебе нравится? — спросил Малфой. — Я могу не торопиться, если хочешь. Подготовить тебя.

Его пальцы пробежались по позвоночнику Гарри, замерев, едва коснувшись ягодиц.

Черт, Гарри и сам не понял, как раздвинул ноги, ожидая новой ласки. Он нахмурился, но Малфоя это, похоже, лишь развеселило.

— Так чего ты хочешь, Поттер? — он слегка понизил голос: — Медленно? Побольше смазки? — он пробормотал заклинание, и Гарри почувствовал, как на спину ему капнула вязкая жидкость. Блять, неужели это происходит на самом деле? Неужели Малфой раскроет его пальцами, а потом…

— Давай без долгих прелюдий, — прохрипел Гарри, едва узнавая свой голос. — Смазка — да, но я хочу тебя чувствовать.

Малфой сдавленно застонал, и Гарри, почувствовав, как его пальцы коснулись входа, снова зарылся лицом в подушки.

— Твою мать, — ловя воздух ртом, выдохнул Гарри. Малфой усмехнулся и наполовину ввел палец. Гарри вжался задницей в его руку, требуя большего. Малфой произнес еще несколько заклинаний, и Гарри услышал, как внутри него захлюпала прохладная смазка. Он застонал, на что Малфой просунул палец до конца и слегка повернул запястье, изменяя угол проникновения. Другая его рука покоилась у Гарри на спине.

— Да-а, — охнул Гарри. — Вот здесь, еще!

— Мерлин, — Малфой медленно — преступно медленно! — вытащил палец и резко ввел обратно. Гарри выгнул спину, чтобы принять его глубже. — Хочу тебя, Поттер. Ты хоть представляешь, как сейчас выглядишь?

Гарри почувствовал, как истекающего смазкой ануса коснулось два пальца.

— Давай пока один, — попросил он.

Малфой просунул палец так быстро, что у Гарри перехватило дыхание.

— Я сейчас войду, — хрипло предупредил он. — Этого ты хотел? Давай, Поттер, скажи мне.

Смазка, капающая с члена Гарри на подушку, палец, которым трахал его Малфой, — ощущений было слишком много, и терпеть больше не получалось.

— Может, хватит болтать? — рявкнул Гарри, комкая в руках простыню.

Малфой на секунду отстранился, чтобы вздернуть его задницу и огладить ягодицы. Гарри обернулся и чуть не застонал, увидев, как жадно смотрел Малфой. Между ног Гарри скользнула струйка смазки, а затем Малфой плавно ввел в него член.

Он проникал все глубже и глубже, и Гарри бессильно уткнулся в подушку. Жжение внутри усилялось, но даже оно доставляло Гарри удовольствие. Малфой несильно в него толкнулся, и Гарри стал, моментально устыдившись своей слабости, жадно ловить ртом воздух. Малфой тут же застыл, а бедра у него мелко задрожали.

Гарри зарычал, чувствуя, как вибрация отдается глубоко внутри.

— Давай уже, Малфой.

— Скажи «пожалуйста», — Гарри чуть не сбросил его с кровати и не проклял. Однако член Малфоя уже пульсировал глубоко внутри, дыхание щекотало Гарри спину, а Гарри хотел его, так сильно хотел, хотел, чтобы его затрахали до беспамятства. И он сдался:

— Пожалуйста, — Малфой надавил ему на лопатки, сильнее вжимая в матрас.

— На случай, если ты снова будешь сопротивляться, — выдохнул он, а затем отвел бедра назад и резко, с силой вошел в Гарри до конца. Гарри жалобно застонал, как не стонал никогда в жизни.

О, Мерлин, существовало ли на свете что-то прекраснее? Малфой трахал его медленно, с оттяжкой, и все, что Гарри мог, — это подмахивать его движениям. Подчиняться, в точности выполняя приказы Малфоя, оказалось невыразимо приятно.

Не в силах дольше сдерживаться, Гарри протяжно застонал. Малфой, кажется, почувствовал произошедшую в нем перемену и вошел под другим углом, проникая до конца, в самый заветный уголок тела.

Малфой обвился вокруг Гарри — спину обдало жаром, к плечу прильнули горячие губы.

Голос у Малфоя был хриплым и слегка срывался:

— Внутри тебя так здорово, Поттер. Мне так нравится — ох! — ебать тебя.

Гарри всхлипнул, насаживаясь глубже.

— О, да, — он полностью вышел и тут же ворвался обратно, выбивая из Гарри дыхание. — Да! — он сделал еще штук шесть таких же толчков, чтобы растянуть удовольствие, но вскоре не выдержал и стал яростно вбиваться в Гарри, двигая бедрами так быстро, как только мог.

Гарри был уже на грани: глаза у него закатились, и вместо подушек Гарри видел перед собой огненно-красные искры. «Похоже на огонь», — подумал он. Чертов Малфой напоминал огонь — прекрасный и сокрушительный одновременно. Никогда еще Гарри так не хотелось кончить, яйца у него набухли и потяжелели, а жесткие толчки Малфоя только разжигали бушующее внутри пламя.

Малфой несвязно что-то выкрикивал, чудом не сбиваясь с ритма. Его пальцы почти нежно взъерошили Гарри волосы.

— Гарри, — сказал он. — Твою мать, Гарри, — сказал так, будто не мог до конца поверить, и это стало последней каплей: тело Гарри пронзило блаженная судорога, и он наконец кончил.

***

Гарри лежал на животе, зарывшись лицом в подушки, а рядом раскинулся Малфой. Мерлин, вчера он и правда затрахал Гарри до бесчувствия. Блаженная истома разливалась по телу, согревая и расслабляя каждую мышцу с головы до кончиков пальцев ног. Да, пальцы. Им было что-то уж очень тепло — скорее, даже горячо. Гарри лениво повернул голову — твою же мать!

— Малфой, мы горим!

Лежащий навзничь Малфой улыбнулся, не открывая глаз:

— Как романтично ты начал выражаться, Поттер. Но мне нравится ход твоих мыслей.

Гарри кое-как поднялся, сгоняя сонную одурь:

— Нет, мы правда горим!

Пока он вспоминал, куда положил палочку, Малфой наконец-то распахнул глаза и коротко взвизгнул, увидев, как по кровати пляшут языки пламени:

— Вот дерьмо! Этель, маленькая ты засранка!

Гарри, покачиваясь со сна, выудил из горы одежды, валяющейся на полу, палочку и произнес:

— Агуаменти!

В воздухе появилась и тут же растаяла пара капель воды.

— Твою мать, Агуаменти Максима! — Гарри пришлось перехватить палочку посильнее: поток воды хлынул из нее под мощным напором. Огонь на простынях удалось погасить сразу же, однако спинка кровати пылала еще несколько секунд. Когда, наконец, с пожаром было покончено, с одеяла на пол потекли ручейки воды.

Разъяренный, вымокший до нитки Малфой медленно поднялся на ноги:

— Да что за хуйня здесь происходит?

Гарри посмотрел на кровать. Обуглившаяся, насквозь промокшая, она представляла собой жалкое зрелище.

— Просто супер, — проворчал Малфой. — Стоило немного расслабиться, как подожгли мою кровать. Ума не приложу, кто бы это мог быть, — он вытер лицо рукой, смахивая капли воды. — А затем меня чуть не утопил наш Спаситель! — Малфой оглядел комнату и прикрикнул: — Этель! Я знаю, ты где-то здесь. Выходи, неблагодарное животное!

Гарри заметил, как из приоткрытого шкафа поползла струйка дыма. От Малфоя это тоже не укрылось:

— Ну? Сколько можно повторять, маленькая ты…

Гарри засмеялся — просто не смог удержаться. Голый и невероятно соблазнительный, Малфой с надутым видом стоял посреди комнаты, наставив палочку в сторону шкафа.

— Да ладно тебе, — отсмеявшись, миролюбиво сказал Гарри. — Сам виноват, нечего было ее так баловать.

— Стоило бы сшить из нее пару сапог, — буркнул Малфой.

Из-за дверцы робко, словно извиняясь, выплыл небольшой клуб дыма.

— Этель хватило бы разве что на ботинки, — заметил Гарри, и Малфой против воли фыркнул. Сочтя это за добрый знак, Этелинда осторожно высунула из гардероба свою чешуйчатую мордочку.

— Вот ты где, бесстыдница! Известно тебе, что эта кровать служила моей семье с тринадцатого века?

Не обратив внимания на его слова, Этель взмыла в воздух и попыталась сесть на плечо Гарри.

— Эй, — Гарри аккуратно ее согнал. — Не сейчас, Этель. Подожди, пока я оденусь.

Пронзительно пискнув, Этель переместилась на гардину и мрачно уставилась на обоих.

— Может, она тебя приревновала? — предположил Гарри. — Такое часто случается, когда у тебя… м-м-м, гости?

Малфой задумчиво пригладил рукой волосы.

— Я никого сюда не вожу, если честно.

— Да ладно!

Малфой дернул плечом.

— Думаешь, я не читаю светскую хронику? — прищурился Гарри. — У тебя то и дело новые любовники.

— Я и не строю из себя святошу, — напомнил ему Малфой. — Просто… просто не привожу их сюда, ясно?

— Что ж, — подумав, ответил Гарри. — Рад, что для меня ты сделал исключение.

Малфой закатил глаза, однако его грудная клетка и горло приобрели едва заметный нежно-розовый оттенок.

Гарри подошел к нему сзади. Голая задница Малфоя выглядела даже лучше, чем когда была обтянута драконьей кожей. А это кое о чем говорило. Гарри обнял Малфоя со спины, огладив тазовые косточки. Кожа у Малфоя была все еще слегка влажной.

— Лично я считаю, это того стоило. Секс был офигительный.

Губы Малфоя сложились в самодовольную ухмылку:

— Ты был не так плох, Поттер, вынужден это признать.

Он повернулся и окинул Гарри взглядом.

— Не хочешь еще разок? — предложил тот.

Малфой вздернул правую бровь:

— Я тебе что, секс-машина? И я даже не поспал толком, а не помешало бы.

— Это точно.

Малфой сонно потянулся:

— Мне нужен душ. И новая кровать, — посмотрев по сторонам, добавил он.

Гарри усмехнулся.

— И, вероятно, новое домашнее животное, — мстительно произнес Малфой, поглядывая на Этель. Та виновато махнула хвостом.

Он снова повернулся к Гарри. Серебристые глаза мягко блеснули.

— Не хочешь потереть мне спинку?

Гарри кивнул. Малфой в душе. Мокрый, весь в пене, белокурые волосы потемнели от воды…

— Да, только у меня вся одежда мокрая. И немного подгоревшая.

Малфой ухватил Гарри за задницу, легонько ущипнул и уткнулся ему в плечо.

— Не вижу проблемы, — Гарри чувствовал, как губы Малфоя дрогнули в улыбке. — Можешь ходить голым.

— Но мне нужно на работу.

Малфой ухмыльнулся.

— Не беспокойся. Одолжу тебе штаны и футболку.

***

Рон, изучающий очередной выпуск «Ведьмополитена», испустил досадливый вздох:

— Малфой. Снова на вечеринке.

Гарри бросил на него отсутствующий взгляд поверх отчета:

— Неужели нет новостей поинтереснее?

— В коже. Ну, как всегда, — Рон перевернул страницу. — Ха, тут еще и фотки.

Перо Гарри замерло на середине слова.

— Пишут, он подцепил какого-то парня.

Плечи Гарри напряглись, но голос по-прежнему звучал незаинтересованно:

— Да ладно?

— Гарри… этот парень похож…. — Рон перелистнул страницу, но тут же вернулся назад. Отложив сэндвич, он вцепился в журнал обеими руками. — Он похож на тебя! Ты что, был в клубе? С Малфоем?

— Кто, я? — Гарри нервно покрутил в пальцах перо. Тут в кабинет вплыл зачарованный конверт и ткнулся Гарри прямо в грудь. Поежившись, он распечатал его и застонал.

— Что такое?

— Это Кингсли, — Гарри изобразил низкий грозный голос министра: — На пару слов, в моем офисе. Живо.

— Гарри! Это точно ты. В драконьей коже. И ты танцуешь! Танцуешь с Драко Малфоем.

Гарри торопливо поднялся из-за стола:

— Лучше пойду узнаю, что там взбрело Кингсли в голову. Сам знаешь, он не любит ждать.

— Малфой лапает тебя за задницу в кожаных брюках! Гарри!.. Гарри?

— Упс, Рон, мне правда пора.

***

Рон посмотрел убегающему Гарри вслед, а когда за ним захлопнулась дверь, снова бросил взгляд на журнал. Покачав головой, он пробормотал:

— Кингсли будет в ярости. Удачи, приятель.

Но стоило признать, Гарри вроде как… шло. Драконья кожа сидела на нем как влитая. Надо же, а Рон считал, ее носят только придурки.

Рон откинулся на спинку стула. В конце концов, Малфой Малфоем, а обед по расписанию. Куда там он сунул свой сэндвич?


End file.
